


Castiel, The Inept Villain

by jazzy2may



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Humor, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2014, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a “terrible villain”, his family has been Evil for Generations, and Castiel is inept in every way, he tries to do evil deeds to earn his place in his family, however he continues to be a failure, and a shame to his family’s evil ways. The Winchesters are a clan of superheroes, Dean and Cas keep crossing paths and the sparks of attraction will eventually catch fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Fanfic: Castiel, The Inept Villain   
Author: jazzy2may  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
Rating: PG-13/NC-17  
Warning/Genera: AU SuperHeroes and SuperVillains, SLASH, Destial, Humor, slow burn, KINK, panties kink, wing kink, some mild BDSM, bottom/top Dean, top/bottom Cas

Word Count: 21,441

Thank to my Alpha and Beta Readers:   
Pinky and Jazzy2may2

\--------------------------  
\--------------------------  
Art by: kamicon  
Art can be found for this fic at: http://kamicom.livejournal.com/5791.html   
story part of community: http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/  
also at Fanfic.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10771353/1/

\-----------------------  
\----------------------

 

In the Beginning

It was said they were descended from Angels and from Demons and from Adam’s sons Cain and Abel. No matter the stories, the myths, or the legends, super heroes and super villains alike can trace their origins far into the past and from the same source.   
They split from the same structure as humanity, from that one unsuspecting evolution, one atom at a time, a molecular construct and genetic material that for whatever reason was blessed with that one little extra strand of something great.  
Creation myths came in many whispers but no one could ever know the truth, maybe it was something like the platypus, a little joke, God tweaked into something amazing and outrageous all at the same time. Like a pair of twins, like the sun and the moon, yin and yang, darkness and light, each reflected something back at each other. One was destined for Good. The other destined for Criminality.  
However nature vs nurture or something divine in the human will or spirit played a part, just because one was born in a family of criminals didn’t necessarily determine ones destination in the spectrum of Bad or even determine if one was destined for Great Good or for any kind of Greatness at all.   
Sometimes the Mutation or Blessing, or whatever one would call this thing that created Super Heroes and Super Villains alike would sometimes skip whole generations or just skip one family member or it may not skip a single one. It couldn’t be controlled or predicted, it just was. 

Now to our story about good guys and bad guys and guys that were trying just a little too hard. A story about families, broken families, loving families, Families that had been at odds with each other for generations and two boys destined to fall in love.

 

= = = = = = = = =

 

Chapter 1: Dean meets a weirdo.

Castiel was coming back from a delivery walking leisurely towards the shopping mall. Castiel had wished to get a gift for his mother to soothe her from her current mood and it was mother’s day after all. He knew she would have preferred he robbed a bank or tried to take over the world and gift wrap it with a bow for her on her special day but Castiel was hardly at a level to make her wishes come true just yet, so he would get her the next best thing a bottle of her favorite perfume from the local boutique in the mall.

His walk was interrupted though, Castiel blinked, as a silk scrap of cloth wafted lazily in the air making its slow descent towards the concrete ground of the sidewalk. Castiel caught it before it could land. He stared at it. Studying it, he wondered what it was used for. He scrunched it in his hands trailed his fingers along its soft smooth surface even put it up against his cheek and nose. It was very nice to the touch and it smelled rather nice too. He rather liked it.   
Tilting his head in further contemplation, he just wondered what it was used for. It slightly reminded him of his sister’s underwear. Though hers had been what she had called a thong, and he wasn’t ever to try and touch them, or wash them, ever again. These though were a little fuller, with dainty lace up the inner (or was it outer?) parts. Soft and slinky a beautiful shade of sinful red. He continued to caress and play with the scrap of cloth on his fingers.

How strange.

If it was such an intimate garment, why had it been abandoned on the street for anyone to come along and pick them up like this?

Dean Winchester studied the odd creeper in his tan over coat. He looked like Colombo only more frazzled and rough with shadows along his jaw and under his dark blue eyes with bed head dying for a comb or a brush to go through its thick dark locks. His head in a tilt like a stupid quizzical bird. The trench coat flapped around his graceful legs furthering the birdlike affect and acted as some sort of an odd dress. 

It was horribly embarrassing to find a frumpy yet cute guy feeling up his super private, super-secret, super intimate, super sexy garment.

“Son of a bitch!” he groaned.

Castiel tilted his head like some owl trying to figure out math as he heard the most interesting voice tickle his ears. Though, he did frown at the curse words. Such language was hardly necessary. He tilted his head this way and that way, squinting his deep blue eyes, searching for the source of the voice. Then they looked upward on the balcony above his head.

“Are these perhaps yours?” Castiel asked politely.

The man on the fire escape blushed and looked positively uncomfortable. He had really nice golden honey blonde hair, a striking pair of green hazel eyes, and a beautiful soul. Castiel felt intrigued. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. He’d often been accused of staring and making people feel uncomfortable but this man was something he just couldn’t look away from. 

Castiel felt drawn to this man as a honeybee to a flower.

The man dropped from the fire escape and grabbed Castiel with a force of strength that reminded Castiel of his brothers. Obviously this man was no mundane. Castiel was dragged into the furthest most shadowy part of the alley and far from any casual observer’s sight or hearing.

The man replied, “er, uh, no!, I mean yes, I mean, listen uhm, they’re actually a gift.” Suddenly brightly, smiling and eyes twinkling so charmingly. “Yeah! A uh gift for my sister, Samantha.” 

Castiel frowned. He knew a lie when he heard one, though what part was the lie was rather difficult to parse. However, he wasn’t about to confront the obviously embarrassed man about it.

“I am Castiel and I am heading to the mall to get my mother a gift, and you are?”

Introductions were important. Mother always told him that a villain must always introduce themselves and then brag about their plans or past successes. However in this case, Castiel could do only the one, for he had a plan to buy his mother her favorite perfume. He had neither a nefarious plot nor past success to brag about.

“Ooo-kayyy…. Alright then, I’m Dean. Thanks man, for finding these. I’ll take them back now. Thanks. Er bye.”   
Weirdo.

And like the intrepid hero he was aiming to grow up into Dean made his strategic retreat. They parted ways quickly. Dean hoping he would never have to relive this embarrassing moment ever, and never see Castiel again either. However Dean’s hopes were in vain for he and Castiel would meet often and in mysterious ways.

Castiel watched the superhero run away a little bemused and puzzled by Dean’s actions. Then he continued on his way to the mall where he then purchased his mother’s gift.

= = = = = = = = = = 

 

Chapter 2 Lessons in Disappointment

 

Castiel’s family lived in what could only be described as a fortress. It was a large well hidden building, made of stone and wood and well camouflaged in wild plant growth. It also had towers, dungeons, cellars, attics, hidden passages, and lots of deadly booby-traps. It was a very exciting home to live in.   
Hiding it from mundane and superheroes alike it was situated on a large acreage about fifteen miles large, obscured behind well maintained, well-guarded, conservation forests and large rock formations that could almost be called a mountain range. There were also a couple of green houses and a laboratory or two up top as well as several below ground.

This fortress housed three generations of Dark Angels, each generation having birthed around five or six siblings each. In spite of how crowded it should have been the fortress had been surprisingly spacious and each child in each family had a room of his or her own or in case of twins they shared a large room.   
There were many rooms in the fortress as well as a constant flux of add-on rooms that were built below ground. Stairs and elevators even in one case an escalator were built to assist in reaching the rooms in the towers or down below ground. The fortress was also six stories tall and had a small air strip and helipad on the roof. They also had an underground river which they built which went many miles outward, hooking into the nearest up top river. Submarines were awesome.

Castiel’s family rarely made sense to him. They were odd. They created monsters for fun. They robbed banks, kidnapped government officials, scientists, and did a lot to cause mayhem, chaos, and destruction. They were also the founding members of the League of Evil.

On the sacred wall of evil in the sacred hall of the league of evil, there were many portraits along with gold plaques of information on their achievements in the pursuit of evil. There was Great-Great Grandmother Eve “Mother of Monsters”, Great Grandmother Siren “The First Seductress” and made of pure evil intent, Great-Great Uncle Raphael “the wrathful”, Great Uncle Michael “the General”, Lucifer the “Beautiful” and most dangerous of his siblings, he had a real talent for manipulation and twisting things to his advantage. These were to name a few Heads of the Supervillain Family and pride of place on the Wall of Evil, the standards to which Castiel would have to one day live up to. 

They all loved and hated their families in equal measures and made huge strides in the world for evil’s sake.

Naomi, Castiel’s mother, believed that he too would one day take his place among them. Naomi wanted Castiel to live up to his potential and to become an all-powerful, most awesome and feared being of all time. One day Castiel would not only rule the Evil Villain League but the entire world. She had no doubts, well rather she would not allow for any doubts to cloud her vision of her son’s future. No matter how truly inept her son was.

Castiel could remember many a conversation that started with disapproval and disappointment and ended with a dream of a hope for a world ruled by their evilness. Castiel wasn’t sure he could ever live up to his mother’s standards but he was willing to try.

On this particular day Castiel shrunk back from his mother’s rage. He slid down into a fearful crouch hugging his knees and trying to stay out of his mother’s notice.

“Ungrateful!” screamed Naomi, their mother as her heart was breaking. “Betrayer!” 

Castiel’s twin, Jimmy, ran away from home and joined a cult (a Christian Church). Castiel shed a tear as his gift to his mother hit the wall above his head next.  
“Horrible child” she ranted, throwing souvenirs of Jimmy’s childhood achievements into the walls, smashing and breaking whatever her physical and psychic being could get a hold of.

“It’s not easy giving birth to twins! I spent hours in pain and labor and then the sheer audacity of that child. The nerve of him!” she ranted. Breakable items were thrown and shattered into pieces on the cold marble floor as Castiel flinched and shook, trying to hide behind his large glossy black wings.

“He came out of me without wings! A total disgrace to this family and still I loved him! A Mother loves her children, Castiel, even disappointments!”

Jimmy had been born without wings, an anomaly, a true disappointment and blow to Naomi’s pride, in a family of powerful winged beings. She didn’t know how it could have happened; perhaps it had been some dormant gene or some throwback gene to before they’d been gifted with wings, too many years in the past to recount; either way, she was determined to see her children succeed even one who had been unfortunate. 

“Right then I should have known! Right then I should have just given him away to some orphanage. I loved him as much as a mother is able to. I accepted him. Lifted him up when he was down; gave into his requests for a “normal”, a mundane, schooling experience. I moved heaven and earth for that ingrate child! I should have denied him his request for mundane school and had him locked in the tower alongside of his brother to learn at the knee of his family the ways of our world!” 

“Abandoning his family.” 

“Running away to a CULT of all things!”

“Any so called “normal” mother couldn’t be as proud as I was. He achieved so much! He was brilliant in school. He was cunning and he was smart, and he was a survivor and I did my best. It was my fault! I spoilt him. I know I did. Because I didn’t want him to feel unloved for not having been born with the gift of wings as the rest of us had been.”

Naomi was upset. Naomi was in actuals tears. She had in her own way loved her children and she had only the best in mind for them. Dreams of world domination being the cherry on top and now one of her children had abandoned her. He had abandoned his destiny. 

“After all I have done for him. Suffered for him. Giving birth to a wingless child! Do you know how the family laughed at me for it? Ridiculed me for it? And this is how he repays his mother’s love?!”

“Abandoning his family.” 

“Running away to a CULT “ 

“A CULT!” she screamed, repeated furiously. “A CULT!”

Castiel was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do for his mother let alone how to get on without Jimmy. Castiel cowered behind his wings, shivering in terror at his mother’s show of temper. He didn’t like to see her like this. She was very dangerous like this. Castiel tried not to be seen or heard. He didn’t want her attention to come to him. But it was in vain.

Naomi sank down on to her knees, her power flaring around her now in a calmer manner. White light glowing from her hands and eyes, her full attention now on her quaking child.

“Castiel.” She cooed. “Castiel, look at me.” 

Castiel gulped in a deep breath and stilled his quivering wings. He knew it would hurt if he struggled. But he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to be subjected to his mother’s mind manipulating powers.

“Mama” Castiel begged, “Mama, please. “ 

“Castiel.” She said, voice growing sterner. “Castiel, look at me.”

He let his wings fall slowly back behind him, folding them gently into his back. He tilted his head carefully up so his deep blue eyes would meet and keep his mother’s powerful gaze.

“Good boy.” She murmured. Hands coming to cup his face, petting his hair and feathers lovingly. “You’re not going to be like Jimmy. You won’t abandon your destiny, my son. There is greatness in you and you are not going to throw that away like that… that… you will never speak of his name, never think of him, just do as you are told and strive for your greatness. You’re loyal Castiel. You try so hard. I know you do. You never want to disappoint me. You will never leave me.”

Jimmy had explained that this may happen some day and that day seemed to be now. Mother would erase Jimmy from the family. She would make it near impossible to mention his very existence. But Castiel had to be strong and remember that Jimmy was part of his soul. That no matter what Mother did to Castiel’s mind she could never fully erase his brother, not from his heart, not from his soul, and especially not from his fledgling business on the internet that Jimmy had helped him set up, in fact Jimmy would be his on-line handler and business partner. 

Castiel was not very technologically savvy. He lost cell phones, spy devices, radios, televisions, computers and laboratories, things were always breaking or going wonky around him. He wasn’t allowed to go into any of their labs until he was capable of mastering evil technology.

Castiel was not at all to be trusted with anything of any kind of technology. Even his personal computer was a very simple very basic one, and even then he drove his siblings crazy with asking for help on how to operate the thing. 

He needed Jimmy.

How was he going to live his life without Jimmy in it?

Why did Jimmy leave them? Why had Jimmy felt he needed to run away from them? Mother loved them. Their siblings loved them. Family was very important.

“Mama” Castiel begged, “Mama, please. “ 

“It’s for your own good Castiel. I must do this. We must carry on and I will take this burden from you. He can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt any of us anymore.”

“He’s erased.”

Family pictures with Jimmy in them were doctored and Jimmy erased from them.

“Gone!”

She said, sounding both angry and satisfied. “Like he never existed at all”

Castiel would be great one day. He would make up for the loss of Jimmy. Castiel will be the greatest of them all if she raised him up right. He was her last chance. He’d been born with so much potential, so much more power than the rest of her children before him. She couldn’t be more proud of a son.

Naomi’s current failures

Gabriel The Trickster and Super Villain (protects Castiel often) Gabriel’s specialty is illusions, tricks, and stealing candy at every opportunity. His supernatural metabolism worked miracles to keep him from being fat or getting diabetes. 

Annael “Evil Seductress” seduces the wealthy takes all their money or manipulates them into donating to charities and mainly environmental preserves, she was essentially doing good in the name of evil. Truly she was not evil enough, even with her manipulative nature, a nature she shared with her mother Naomi; which would have been a huge sense of pride for her mother but for how she chose to use her strengths in evil to do good. 

Cupid, a born romantic who loves love and enjoys matchmaking schemes and hugging people, an overly emotional and gentle giant, the only evil he has is his allergy to clothes.

Samandriel(Alfie) a gofer, a messenger bird of sorts and a pizza delivery boy at that, not even evil pizza, just plain mundane pizza!

And now Jimmy, It was more than a mother could bear.

Castiel announced dejected. “I will be in my room plotting my first plot.” 

“You go ahead son. I am so proud of you. You are trying so hard. Good job.” She enthused. “One day Castiel you will be on the Wall of Family Pride, Generations of Supervillainy, 2 presidents of the Evil Villains League, you have so much potential, so much power! You will one day make us all so proud!”  
“Thank you, Mama”

Castiel took his retreat to his room, a large tower, many stories high up and a couple stories deep into the earth . His tower was full of rescued animals, birds and insects as well as his giant greenhouse full of flowers and bees for his organic honey business.

He liked his tower even though with Jimmy gone it felt very lonely and closed off from his family. He felt sometimes like he lived in a different world from his family. Mother wanted to keep him safe and locked away from the dangers of the world. Mother didn’t want the Good Guys to convert her son. 

Castiel was too trusting for his own good. Mother always said he had to be wary. He had to be careful. The good guys were sneaky. They were like creeping vines clinging and degrading the outer walls to work their way into the inner sanctums of your DNA like a retro virus or some horrible disease that instead of killing you, changed your very foundations, and converted you into a… a good guy.

Mother liked to keep him safe from the machinations of others, more so now that Jimmy had deserted them.

Mother wanted him to grow into his potential. She believed time in the tower plotting would eventually bring him to his path of evil. 

Castiel brooded. Plotted. Emoted. Scourged his emotions then brooded some more.

 

==========

Lessons in Evil

Castiel could remember the first time his mother brought home a puppy. His little dark wings flared with joy. Jimmy though, did not seem very happy. Jimmy had seemed anxious, nervous, concerned. Castiel was confused that his brother was not happy to see a puppy. 

Jimmy was gifted or cursed with the ability to see death. It came to him in a vision directed in the form of a raven’s call. He could hear the feather take flight and the raven “kah”, sounding eerie and loud to him. He put his hands to his ears and closed his eyes and knew someone or namely the puppy his little brother was holding was going to die, if no one averted its fate.

Jimmy had always been very smart. Jimmy always knew what their mother wanted from them.

Castiel could remember cooing and cuddling the puppy and Jimmy hugged Castiel. Their mother scowled down at them in her usual look of extreme disappointment.

“No Castiel, puppies are not for cuddling, they’re for kicking.” She admonished sternly.

Castiel remembers sobbing pitifully wings flaring in protection around the cuddly baby puppy. Cuteness had always been a terrible weakness of his. Jimmy’s weakness of course was Castiel.

Jimmy suggested making it a minion. Mother was pleased with the idea. Though still unhappy with the fact that Castiel was unable to kick a puppy. She would have to take him to the chair for programing again if he didn’t start understanding the Lessons in Evil she was trying to teach them.

“A Minion is acceptable.” She relented.

Castiel smiled wide and happy. “I shall call it….,” Long thoughtful pause, “Minion.”

Naomi sighed and shook her head, muttering, “How very unoriginal,” then louder, “Very well, Castiel, from this day forward Minion is yours and Jimmy’s minion. Go forth and train him into a wrathful hound of Dark Angel Evil. Jimmy, I expect progress reports on a weekly basis. I am trusting you with your brother’s future as well as the future of his and your minion.”

“Yes Mother, I understand.”

Jimmy had been a very serious and dutiful son. Naomi had loved him greatly for it.

There were other lessons in evil and villainy some of which Castiel passed with flying colors.   
He was good with tactics but not necessarily good at implementing them. If he disappointed his Mother too much or failed the Villain Schooling Mother would take him to the private room where she then put him in a chair.

A very, uncomfortable dentist chair. 

She called it the Chair of Progress.

Her children called it boot camp. 

Her Enemies called it the Mind Controller.

It was in this chair with some little focus tool that Naomi would then go into Castiel’s mind or the mind of one of her other misbehaving children, namely her failures, and reprogram them into the path of evil.

No One liked being on Mother’s bad side.

 

===========


	2. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas continue to cross paths

Chapter 3 Superheroes

16 year old Dean was quick to subdue suppress and deny that today’s incident had ever occurred. He hid his panties in his usual safe place. He donned his Hunter Uniform and mask then he made his way into the hidden shelter aka the training grounds aka the bunker, under their suburban home for his lessons in superhero awesomeness.

Dean and his younger brothers Sam and Adam were learning the Family Business, how to become Superheroes, how to recognize agents of the League of Evil, how to be a good law abiding citizen, and not shame the Campbell and Winchester names and their many associates in the Hunters of Justice League.   
Today’s lesson would either be handled by his mother or father or both in a team effort and to teach team building, trust between sidekick and superhero, or trust between two equals of the same crime fighting persuasion. 

Partnership didn’t just happen it had to be molded. Partnership was a basis of shared experiences and complete understanding between two people. It was a trust that came with blood and sweat. Knowing that if you were about to die your partner would do all within his or her considerable power to either save you or avenge you. They would see the mission accomplished.

Like Bobby often said Family Don’t End with Blood. Trust too wasn’t something just between two people who shared the same blood. Family didn’t always mean loyalty; though it should have. Campbells were arrogant and sometimes very self-serving. Dean didn’t trust his cousins.

Today’s lessons might actually be taught by Grandma and Grandpa Campbell. It depended on the rotation and or whether or not they were on active assignments. Dean could look forward to a possible lesson from the geek squad.

Dean’s personal name for the more intelligent of the Hunter community. Grandpa Henry or Robert and Karen Singer, or even the Harvelles: Ellen and Bill and their daughter, JoAnna-Beth. There were also The Trans: the young protégé Kevin also known as the Profit, and his Mother. 

There was also Senior Profit Chuck Shurley, though he tended to hide away in his hermitage and avoid most hostilities. Chuck could also on occasion be seen visiting the Archives and in discussion with Bobby, and Rufus Turner, Lore Masters and Archivists, Librarians. 

Bobby was known for his curious mind and exploration with new hunting techniques.

There was also Dorothy and Charlie, and also the magic user the Sylvan Elf Gilda. They all took turns in the teaching arena. Especially Ash and Charlie, since Dean’s powers most closely matched with their own powers.

There were also other young crime fighters and wannabes that could be found in the Bunker for Superhero, Crime Fighting, training, like the Ghost-Facers: Ed Zeddmore, Maggie Zeddmore, and Harry Spangler, and their groupies, Corbett, Shaman boy and Sexy Blonde Girl. They were goof balls, but they had good hearts and classes were never boring with those clowns in them.

All that while attending both mundane schooling and superhero schooling. They would attend mundane school then get home do their homework and then at night learn superhero skills, history, harnessing and controlling ones powers, learning to defend from attacks, prowl the night for evil doers, make right the wrongs of the League of Evil. 

Today it looked like lessons were going to be taught by the two Grandfathers. Each Grandfather was dressed in their own version of a Hunter Uniform and Mask. Grampa Henry Winchester was dressed in a dapper suit more librarian Chique less spandex. Maybe one could even call it goth/steam punk or something, nothing very intimidating. It was a uniform of civility and manners. 

Grandpa Samuel Campbell was classic superhero spandex, cape, utility belt, full decorative head gear and mask. He was an imposing sight.   
Sam took after the Campbells with a spandex look of his own, though he did tone it down a little with flannel. Dean however preferred flannel over shirts, a t-shirt with the Hunter Crest worn beneath the flannel shirt, and a brown leather jacket, combat boots and camouflage pants with pockets up each leg, a utility belt and a green mask in a strip over his eyes. 

He looked damn good if he did say so himself.

Projected on the big screen at the front of the classroom was a family tree with little branches emerging and breaking off into pictures and names of the Dark Angels. It was a lovely animated visual. 

Dean was momentarily captivated as one particular branch morphed into a baby angel with dark hair, dark wings highlighted in blue hues, electric blue eyes, familiar, they reminded him of blueberries, blueberry pie, blue, blue skies shadowed in clouds of scruff and sleepiness. The name Castiel scrolled across the bottom of the baby angel’s trench coat.

Wait! Wait, trench coat? 

Holy pandemonium! He knew this kid.

Though obviously the picture had to be quite old, Castiel was about Dean’s age maybe a little older. Dark Angels were notoriously hard to figure out age wise. It was said they were immortal or rather that they never aged after a certain time period. 

Castiel could be anywhere aged from fifteen on through a couple hundred years.

The guy was a complete weirdo and now Dean’s family was telling him this guy was a Dark Angel on top of all of that weirdness?!

“Glad you could join us today Dean,” grumbled Grandpa Campbell, not happy with his grandson’s late arrival.

“Had to get Mom a gift,” mumbled Dean. “Mother’s day, ya know.”

“Very well, you’re forgiven this time. Now as I was saying. Dark Angels are easily recognizable for not only their evil deeds but for the wings on their backs. These wings can come in many shapes, sizes, and colors not exactly specific to their powers,” explained Grandpa Samuel.

But when Dean had run across Castiel, he hadn’t seen any wings. Well, maybe they were hidden under his trench coat?

Grampa Henry Winchester scowled at Grandpa Samuel Campbell. The Patriarchs of the two families notoriously rarely ever got along. Henry valued knowledge whereas Samuel valued talent and strength. 

Grampa Henry interjected “Some have been born without wings, and also, some who are born with wings do not necessary follow the so called Code of Evil.”  
Grampa Henry was a researcher or also known as a Side-Kick. Campbells and Winchesters were rival superhero clans. Each had their strengths and each had their weaknesses.

Campbells believed Winchesters were sidekicks and John Winchester had been one hell of an upstart. The Winchesters were mostly brainiac types and should have been sidekicks, however Winchesters didn’t believe in this type of superhero division. 

The Winchesters believed everyone was of equal standing in the superhero community. They believed if one took a stand against evil one was in all ways a superhero. Winchesters believed in Information first before Violence.

The two families did not get on well despite having an only son and an only daughter married to each other and having started their own family thereby forcing the two least friendly families to become one clan. 

Grandpa Campbell frowned back at Grampa Winchester. 

“Most of the current generation of the Dark Angels, are mind manipulators. So beware of their mental reach.” Grandpa Campbell instructed sternly. “Beware of Naomi , she is the most dangerous of this generation, a mind manipulator by skill and by trade, she plays a Psychiatrist by Day and is truly an evil supervillain by night”.

“Her son Gabriel “The Trickster” is well known for his conjuring of puppets and candy addiction. He can trap a person in some mental space and keep himself entertained for days or even hours with little to no exertion, just a snap of his fingers and you are his toy for the duration of whatever weird scheme he gets up to,” explained Grandpa Campbell, as he pointed out who Gabriel was.

“Then of course there is the daughter of the family, Annael. She’s a Seductress. A third generation seductress, takes after the Siren. She can control pheromones and hormones and make you her sex slave if she so deemed it necessary to her plan and for your money.”

“So she can go save some rain forests or whatnot. If it wasn’t for the fact that she essentially mind rapes and enslaves a person, and steals their money, she would have been a good activist for the conservation of energy, wildlife, and all things nature, a really decent all around good guy. But she’s evil. Remember that. She like her brother is unpredictable and manipulative. Do not engage them without back up.”

Grampa Winchester smiled and added to the lecture. “There are of course some mediocre members, namely Alfie and Cupid. Cupid’s only evil due to some pathological allergy to clothes. He’s a streaker on a mission to find and match people up into a love-match. He’s love obsessed! So he’s not a danger to you unless he feels the need to help you find your love match.”

Grandpa Campbell grumbled something about know-it-alls and lecture butt-ins.

Grampa Winchester ignored his associate and continued. “As for Alfie “Samandriel”, he seems to love being a delivery boy, mainly delivers non-lethal pizza and works for a couple of fast food joints as a speed delivery guy, and as for the last two dark angels in the current generation, they aren’t known. In fact, you could say they’re the babies of the family and have yet to make their bones.”

“We don’t even know what they look like, we have of course composited some facial structures based on genetics and the structure of their family however taking into account recessive genes or further mutations, we cannot be certain that our composites match remotely to what they truly look like. However we do know their names, Castiel and James. Rumor does suggest that they are twins and one of them was born without wings, an anomaly. And that’s all we have on the current generation so far.” 

 

Learning how to harness one’s superpower abilities. 

Dean’s gifts lay in machinery much like his father before him. John Winchester was Dean’s primary teacher in learning his gifts but where John could control machines Dean could merge with machines, give them intelligence and manipulate machines into doing whatever he wanted. 

His chosen car transformation was his 1967 Impala Chevrolet, aka “Baby”. He likened his results to a live action Transformer Robot or one of those Mecha suits, Gundam suits, from Japanese Animation. 

Dean was a lot like his best friends Ash and Charlie Bradbury. They were both Mecha Wizards however Charlie’s gift like Ash’s was focused in surfing the electronic pathways and networks like the internet. There was little that could keep these two troublemakers out. Records were theirs for the taking if they so wanted. But they could not merge and transform in the physical side. 

Every computer was their minion. The information highway really was their tool to bend to their will, nothing in any computer or cloud device was safe from their curious minds if they wished to crack it open they would.

Dean was not so talented but he could bring any machine under his sway. He was in his own words a Mecha-Wizard.

Sammy was fortunate to have the gift of vision however his gifts were highly erratic and irregular. Dean liked to make fun of Sam for his wonky gifts. Dean believed Sam would have better luck learning to make his hair grow long to use as a whip or something that would be hell of a lot more useful and helpful than a psychic ability constantly on the blink.

 

= = = = = = = = = = =   
   
= = = = = = = = = = = 

 

Chapter 4: The Kwiki Mart Incident

 

“Trench Coats are like blankets, they’re comfortable, and a nice outer shield to keep people away. but they can also cause disasters.”  
Sam announced “I sense the Kwiki Mart is in Danger.”

Dean scowled “No way. We save people. How can a Kwiki Mart be in danger?”

Sam was his usual uptight self as he tried to reason with his brother. He was also capable of employing sarcasm and had his bitch face on. 

“I don’t know Dean, but people do shop there, and work there and I sense danger coming from there, so can we please just go do our job.” 

“Fine, bitch.”

“jerk”

When Dean enters the scene the first thing that comes to mind is. Son of a bitch! Sam was right. This place was a danger zone a hazard to limb and health. Then he saw the trench coat, the messy bedhead, the shadowed jaw, the quivering shoulders.

Aw crap! It’s Castiel. Dammit. What am I going to do? 

He’s going to recognize me. Maybe say something about those super-secret super sexy panties. Oh, wait, I am in my uniform and have my little eye mask of hunter green around my eyes, no way is he going to recognize me.

I am a super hero. I am going to save …. Well whoever or whatever needs saving and right now Castiel looks as if he could use some saving.

Castiel is clutching his basket of goods close to his chest; he’s looking half scared of the cashier as the guy is scowling at the clueless tornado of disaster. The Kwiki Mart was a wreck. 

Covering the linoleum floors were cracked broken eggs their disgusting slimy residue congealed and mixed with the waste from broken glass bottles of wine and beer. A whole shelf had tumbled to the floor, fallen like some victim in a battle lost to its enemy, all of its goods scattered about like its very blood and guts. It was a lost war zone with the victor being some hapless Dark Angel reject.

“I, I am so, so sorry,” whimpered Castiel, “I, I have money.” He tried to assure the young man that was berating him.

“Money doesn’t solve everything you know!” growled the frustrated Cashier named Brian.

“I mean look at this place man. You just totally demolished it! WTF, man! WTF!” he screamed as Castiel curled up brokenly over his basket. 

“Hey now citizen,” said Dean, blustering in. “I am sure this guy didn’t mean to wreck the place and he’s offering to make reparations.”

“Dude! Look at this place!” Cashier Brian screeched, “Just look at it!” 

Dean grimaced and looked all around at the, well there were just no words for it, other than war zone that he could think of to describe it.

“Okay” Dean admitted “point made buddy, here let me, and this guy, clean this up for you, and then he can, you know, pay you for all the broken things and stuff.”

The cashier looked as if this was a brilliant idea he agreed with. “Okay. But not trench coat guy. He’ll just destroy my work place even more, even if he doesn’t mean to do it, he will do it.”

“Like, you should have seen him man, He comes waltzing in here, grabs a basket and the stand falls over, the bucket of cleaner rolls into his pathway, his coat knocks against it and then boom it rolls into a stack of magazines and splashes them ruining them and then well you know, it all goes downhill from there like a domino effect, you can just imagine it, just by looking at this place, can’t you?”

Dean grimaces, pinches the bridge of his nose.

Castiel gives Dean the saddest look ever then shuffles his feet “I, I am so sorry Dean.” Whispers Castiel dejectedly. 

Castiel then straightens out his posture and bamf! Dark blue wings make an appearance, eyes as cold as ice with a resolve that could put the ice cap to shame, in a steadier, deeper voice he growls, “I am a Dark Angel and you are a No -Good -Do –Gooder- Good- Guy. And though I had no nefarious plot at this time –“  
He pauses then runs his eyes furtively over the scene as if searching for some hidden eaves dropper before he continues his schpeel.  
“I mean, a-hahaha-ha- bwah- ha- ha -ha,”

Castiel sounded terrible like a mix between a robot and sicking up cat.

“Your appearance comes as no surprise to me; Hunter of Justice Dean, look around you at my mighty… um wrath! Yes wrath and destruction, for I am an Angel on a Mission to do Evil!” 

“Ha ha ha”, cough hack cough,” ha.”

Dean winces. After all of that terrible maniac type laugh, Cas still didn’t sound very convincing for a bad guy. 

Wait! Aw crap! He did recognize me! 

Well, still that doesn’t exactly change anything.

“Listen Cas, can I call you Cas?”

Castiel’s wings slumped. “Yes Dean.”

“Okay, good, now since you’re a Dark Angel and all that, you do have powers right?”

Castiel’s blue eyes blinked owlish like and he nodded if a little hesitantly. 

“Good, so like with a snap of your fingers you could clean this place up right?”

Castiel nodded dubiously. 

Cashier Brian hid behind his counter, quaking in terror of the winged evil doer.

“Cool. If you do that, we’ll let this go and call it a day, that good with you?”

Castiel’s face brightened in a sudden beaming smile. “Oh yes! And, I can still call Mother and tell her I destroyed the Kwiki Mart for my first evil plot?”

“er, yeah, sure, why not.”

Castiel seemed to almost dance for joy. His wings fluffed out proudly.

“But it wasn’t on purpose was it? I mean that’s what you said earlier didn’t you?” Dean asked just wanting to get his facts straight.

Castiel’s wings slumped again in rejection and this time a couple of feathers fell out making Dean wince. Poor guy he looked so disappointed.

“Poor Mother, she will be very upset. She has been in such a bad mood lately. I was going to make her breakfast in bed and give her lots and lots of beer, to try and cheer her up. I am yet another failure. My poor Mother.” Sob.

“Hey now none of that, I mean you could still call her up and lie about it. I mean that’s evil right?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up his tears magically disappeared again and his whole face was back to sparkles of happiness. “Oh yes.” He breathed out. “You are of course correct Dean. You are so smart.”

“Uh, thanks I guess. Come on now let’s snap those long fingers of yours and let’s get this place cleaned up.”

A blink of an eye, a little bit of fireworks and blue sparks and the place was clean and sanitary once more, probably more so, because Castiel’s mojo was like a bunch of seeker missiles seeking out and destroying all dirt and broken glass and sludge, all gone. It was a thousand times more effective than a clerk’s minimum wage eye sight that was for sure. Probably the first time in decades that the place was actually clean like brand spanking new clean. 

Dean made sure the debit credit card machine ran Castiel’s card because Cashier Brian was hiding from them, and left the crumpled wadded up dollars and coins behind to further cover the cost of damages.

“Good job Cas. Now let’s get out of here and call it a day, okay? How do you feel about burgers?”

“Oh, I love them. They make this vessel very happy.”

Dean smiled brightly. “What a coincidence, same with me. You’re awesome Cas.”

Castiel blushed. “Thank you Dean.”

Sam though was not happy about his brother’s new friend this was next to Benny his second worst mistake at friendship ever. 

Dark Angels were Evil. They were not their friends. Dark Angels and the Hunters of Justice were always at odds. They would never be able to set aside their differences. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam hissed, glaring at the oblivious trench coat guy with his angels’ wings hanging out like a streaker.

“Well, we’re going out for burgers with Cas. We did good in the Kwiki Mart so Cas and I are hungry and thought some pie and burgers would be awesome.”

“If Grandpa Campbell found out about this…. Hell if Dad found out about this.” Bitch face in full mode. “I mean come on Dean! Benny’s bad enough but a Dark Angel?” 

“Hey! Don’t go all judge-y on me and my friends Sammy. You know Benny is a reformed Vampire. He can’t help the blood sucking but he can be a good guy. He is a good guy. Cas is a, well I am not sure yet, but I ain’t going to reject him just because he’s got wings.” Dean continued to splutter and babble. “I mean that’s bigotry ain’t it? I mean hating someone just for their wings. Come on man, don’t be a hater.”

Dean glared at his little brother the giant freak. “I thought you were, as my brother, a lot better than that. Grandpa Campbell’s a snob anyway, and pretty narrow minded. I love the guy don’t get me wrong but he’s as bad as some bad guys sometimes y’know. And you’re so much smarter than Gramps. And aren’t you always the guy going on and on about good will and justice and all that blah blah blah stuff you talk about all the time?”

“Dean” Sam felt scandalized at Dean’s bluntness and opinion on their Grandfather. 

“I mean look at him Sam.” 

Both brothers eyes turned to Castiel who was biting his lip, wings slumped behind him, he looked lost, directing his cell phone in all directions, he fidgeted, befuddled by his phone, his fingers tapped on his cell phone keypad but also tapped at other parts of the cell phone in a growing sense of frustration he even shook the phone and seemed to contemplate throwing it, also the phone had a name, who the hell named their cell phone? Oddly enough it was named #431.   
The phone looked dead.

“um Cas, is your phone okay?” asked Dean a little worried.

Castiel sighed depressed. “I think number four three one has passed on. I will need to ask Mother for another phone, it will make it my four hundred and thirty second phone to date. Mother will not be happy.”

“Uh, wow,” mouthed Sam in shock. Obviously Dean had a point and Castiel was clueless about cell phones.

Dean reached out and took the phone in hand. He concentrated for a moment then smirked.

”Oh Cas, I sense it may be out of power and out of minutes. All you need to do is plug it in somewhere and top her up with some minutes from the phone company.”

Castiel slumped. “I do not know how to do either of those things.”

Dean smiled and laughed patting Cas on the back in comfort. “No worries man. I’ll help you out this time. We just need to plug her into baby. #431 will be ready to go in no time, probably right after we have pie and burgers which of course will definitely be on you. You’re paying the lunch tab.”

Castiel smiled sweetly, his wings fluffed out happily then disappeared back into his trench coat. “Of course Dean, it will be my pleasure. I am so pleased and Mother will be so happy. How does plugging in work? And who or what is baby? I am assuming she is some sort of energy source?”

“Naw, Baby’s my car and I have a cell phone charger in her, it’s a chord that hooks the cell phone right here at this tiny port, see, on your phone this little slanted odd shaped slit, this is where the chord plugs in, then at the other end of the chord will be Baby’s port that connects to Baby’s power. I’m good with tech stuff like cars, and things mechanical like that.”

“You are so smart Dean, I am so impressed, and a mecha wizard at that. I was so very lucky to run into you.” Castiel was beaming brightly at Dean, like Dean hung the sun and the moon.

Dean was blushing as well as stammering overwhelmed by Castiel’s clumsy combination of flattery and bluntness.

Castiel looked like he was falling even further in love with Sam’s brother. Sam thought Castiel seemed like some weird combination of clueless naiveté and obvious genius-ness, maybe he was some sort of idiot savant or a gifted autistic or something.

Or maybe this was all a neat little trick to gain Dean’s trust, a trap to weasel his Dark Angel-ness into the Hunters of Justice League to later betray their trust and destroy them from the inside out?

Castiel seemed to notice Sam for the first time. He blinked, wings coming out in an attack or defensive movement. Castiel thrust Dean behind him. So obviously this was some sort of protection instinct thing coming into play. A blade came easily into his hand replacing his cell phone in less than a blink of the eye.

“And who are you?” he growled suddenly on the defensive to protect Dean as well as himself from this rather large person of dubious designs.

Castiel was pretty scary with his wings puffed out tripling his presence and size into something pretty darned intimidating. Castiel was very impressive, especially with the blue power swarming up his body and a gleaming silver angel’s blade in his hand.

“Woah, woah, there Cas,” Dean interfered, trying to soothe his startled friend, “calm down big guy, this is my little brother Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” The younger brother corrected in that bratty tone that Dean just loved to hear. It meant he was being irritating to Sam and really that was an older brother’s prerogative, to mess with their little brothers.

Castiel immediately powered down, tucked his wings back into his coat, and his angel’s blade went back from where it came from which seemed to be hidden in another dimension or something.

“Hello, Sam. Introductions are important. You startled me. I did not see you in the Kwiki Mart with Dean.”

“Do you work with Dean often? Wait, Dean, did you not say the first time we met, that you had a sister named Samantha? Is this Sam the same Samantha? What an interesting super power to be both a girl and a boy. Samantha, how did you enjoy the gift Dean gave you. I myself found it to be very nice and soft.”

Dean looked both stricken and panicked. Sam was puzzled and a little concerned for Castiel’s sanity. As everyone knew criminals like the Dark Angels weren’t exactly sane.

“Um Nooo, Dean only has brothers.” Sam corrected. “I’m Sam or Samuel named for our Grandfather on Mother’s side of the family, I’m a psychic, and our baby brother is named Adam, he’s a healer and named after Grampa Henry’s Grandfather Adam, who may or may not be related to your ancestor Cain.”

Dean hissed at his brother elbowing him in the ribs. “TMI don’t you think Sam. The guy doesn’t need to know the entire family tree, y’know.”

Castiel tilted his head in that bird like gesture of his, brow furrowed in thought. “Perhaps so, to be related how fascinating, but I would have to ask Grandpa Cain about it.”

“He’s still alive?” gasped Sam in shock.

“Yes, but retired.” Castiel smiled gently. ”We watch the bees together.” 

“Oh, well, uh that’s cool.” Said Dean glad to see that Sam had directed the startling conversation to go elsewhere. 

Sam did not need to know about the super-secret super sexy super intimate, lets reiterate super-secret panties.

“Wait, wait, first time that you met, when was this?” asked Sam curious.

“Hmm, I can’t say exactly, it was near Mother’s day I believe, maybe on Mother’s day or just the day before it? Oh! It was more like last year’s mother’s day, mother’s day has come again, you see.”

“Oh, wow” said Sam, “a whole year and you still remember Dean. That’s very interesting.” 

Read the sub text, Castiel has just made the list for stalker and obsessive Dark Angel type, not a good type to have interactions with at all.   
Sam was worried. 

“Yes, I believe so. And Dean is very memorable,” Chuckled Castiel. “My, how quickly the time goes by a second Mother’s day, should this be an anniversary of sorts for us Dean?” he teased.

Dean choked. Alarms were going off he had to do something to get them off the subject of their first meet and greet. Sam gave Dean a rather odd look which Dean chose to ignore. 

“Come on guys, Lunch time, all right. And yeah, Sam’s my crime fighting partner most times. This was our second gig together. We just graduated superhero school.” He babbled. “Time really does fly, don’t it?”

“Chop, chop, I feel like I could die from hunger at any second. I need my double burger double bacon and onions with cheddar and onion rings and fries and a strawberry milkshake and pie and a coke. Gotta have me some pie man. I’m famished. Crime fighting y’know, it creates a mighty appetite and hunger, I did say I was starving right?”

Baby was parked in her shaded spot in the parking lot. Dean hopped into his car plugged in Castiel’s phone, revved the engine, grabbed a new cassette tape and turned the volume way, way up, letting the beat of drums and heavy metal guitar play over the airwaves, then pointed baby towards traffic and the nearest burger joint.

 

Some hours later after parting ways.

Castiel was content. He was happy to have met both Sam and Dean. Mostly Dean though. Dean was such an interesting superhero. His mask did little to hide his identity for Castiel. Dean was so bright and smart and funny. Of course Castiel did not always understand his friends’ subtext, conversation topics or the many quaint pop culture quirks and references they used; however they were fascinating, and Castiel realized he had much to learn, far more than he had ever realized or even that his mother had realized. 

Castiel felt surprisingly stunted and rather embarrassed to not be as bright as Dean and Sam were.

Dean fixed Castiel’s phone and they exchanged information including Facebook. Dean told Castiel to not be a stranger and not to change that he liked Castiel the way he was before Dean dropped Castiel off at the nearest bus stop where Castiel would then mojo, well fly really, his way home.

And of course Mother was very happy to hear how Castiel had demolished the Kwiki Mart. She even hugged him but not only did she seem happy and huggy but she then gave Castiel many chocolate chip cookies in reward for his evil ways which Gabriel eyed very jealously. 

Gabriel was as Mother called him, a Sugar-Holic, also known as a Sugar Addict. Castiel was not allowed to share sugary things with his hyper active trickster brother.

But because Castiel was from a family of evil and evil does not always follow the rules, Castiel of course shared two of his cookies with Gabriel anyway, which his brother gobbled down greedily, thanked him profusely then Gabriel flew off to his studios where he produced such award winning shows as Doctor Sexy, M.D., Casa Erotica and some other “Porn” shows of which Castiel was not allowed to watch ever. 

Mother forbade him from Casa Erotica and Porn on pain of having his minions taken away from him. Minions being his collection of rescued animals, all of them named Minion. However Castiel did find that he rather enjoyed Doctor Sexy M.D., Mother even seemed to like the show as well, and even Dean was a huge fan of the show, in fact Dean was president and part of the fan club, for Doctor Sexy M.D. it said so on his card with his contact information. 

Dean was amazing.

He needed to think up some new and improved ways to make his mother proud of him. She expected much greatness from him. After such a successful day, he was so happy. Castiel joyfully retired to his tower to play on Facebook and to plot his newest plot of evil.

= = = = = = = = = = =   
= = = = = = = = = = =


	3. Dean Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get complicated

Chapter 5: Dean Worries

Dean worries about Castiel often. 

Naomi kept Castiel pretty much home bound. Mother’s Day seemed to be about the only times Castiel came to town. Though he did often reassure Dean that he left the tower quite often for he had wings that needed exercising after all. And deliveries to be made for his super-secret honey business of which even Dean and his Mother partake in purchasing on-line from his wholesome organic honey company, award winning, speedy delivery, and Mary Winchester and Dean Winchester loved Castiel’s Honey. It was delivered to their individual P.O. Boxes swiftly and on the same day as ordered.  
It was awesome.

Cas was awesome.

Grandpa Campbell as Sam had said he would, found out about Cas and Dean’s interactions and did not approve of the budding friendship between the good guys and the bad guys. Even if Castiel wasn’t yet Evil, he was trying to work his way up on to the so-called “Wall of Evil”. 

Dean charmed his Grandfather into believing Dean was only trying to keep an eye on a possible problem and if things went bad he would take Castiel into custody and to the nearest prison. Grandfather Campbell did not seem fully on board with the idea however he did promise that as long as no trouble came from it he would keep it a secret from John.

Dean sighed remembering his and Castiel’s last get together just a few weeks ago at the mall. Good times, though, not so much for the Build-a-Bear- Workshop. It was a slaughter of cotton and bear shaped meat suits shredded by too much stuffing. 

Poor Cas. All he’d wanted to do was get his Mother a gift of comfort. It seemed Mother’s Day was a real trauma for her for some reason.  
He’d helped Cas clean up the place and pay for damages then they went out for milk shakes and burgers.

They talked about how Castiel’s mother lived in the land of denial. And Castiel had freaked out. Discussing his brother who had been erased and was not ever to be spoken of in Mother’s presence, let alone bring to light that Castiel even remembered Jimmy at all. 

Castiel had looked every which way, up down side to side under the table and benches before speaking and only in the smallest quietest of whispers “Jimmy”, then he would look again everywhere all startled and wings quaking in terror.

“Jimmy left the family to go live his life in a Cult. Mother can never know I still remember him, he who shall remain nameless and erased. Mother’s Day is very upsetting for her. He ran away on Mother’s day you see.”

“Oh man, that seems pretty awful, but come on Cas, don’t you want to live your own life? Don’t you want to be happy? Living under your mother’s thumb seems kind of stressful. I mean, look at your poor wings. The feathers are falling out again, unless it’s a seasonal molting thing?”

Poor Cas, he was a real mess, a nervous wreck over this whole Jimmy fiasco. Castiel looked to be near tears as Dean made his observations. He slurped his strawberry milkshake while manfully fighting the bright shimmering film of tears in his dark blue eyes.

“Mother means well, Dean. She only wants what’s best for her children. She loves us. In her own controlling ways.” Slurp.  
Dean shivered as Cas’ lips turned glossy with strawberry milkshake ice-cream.

Dean shook his head in sympathy. “You really could go good Cas. I doubt she’d realize it. Maybe she’d even come to some delusion about infiltration or something.”

“That would be a very good plan, Dean.” Slurp. “You know it does in a way make sense that you observed how Mother does live in a dream world of her own making. Mother does not like it when things do not go according to plan.”

“Mother does like to deny things very strongly and make it denied to all of us in turn. But she does it for our own evil sakes, after all she loves us, and only wants what’s best for us. I may have to use that to my advantage someday. But for now I am on the path to Evil Greatness.” 

“Sounds like a lot of brainwash hooey to me,” Grumbled Dean, frowning as he took a bite of his double bacon double cheese double onion double burger.  
Who used words like that? Evil Greatness. Dean scoffed. He could hear the quotation marks. 

Poor Cas.

 

A while later

Sam said he had a vision of animals and a shadow of wings.

“Gee, how vague can you get Samantha?” jeered Dean.

Charlie and Ash sent a message to his phone about an Evil Lab that needed tearing down and mad scientists to bring to justice.

Son of a bitch! Growled Dean, the Impala lunged speeding into action with Dean’s own powers at the helm. They made the trip in under seven minutes. When they arrived the Lab seemed to already be under attack.

Alarms were ringing, animals were hysterical and running from the building.

Dean pouted, his own heroics were now interrupted and impeded upon by the break-in at the lab where he was about to unleash some of his own justice upon it and its inhabitants. Making his way stealthily into the labs.

When Dean arrives at his destination, he finds a rather disheveled blue-eyed angel harried and releasing caged inhabitants of an evil lab. Dean blinks a few times notices the wings and realizes this isn’t just any environmentalist but one of the Dark Angels, The baby in a trench coat of the family, Castiel as usual seemed rather young and very inexperienced.

Samuel Campbell always told Dean to be leery of DarkAngel Castiel that his evil blood would eventually win out but if this was Castiel’s evil lab, why wasn’t the guy actually doing evil experiments on the rodents and monkeys he was desperately and very speedily freeing from their many cages and out into the wild?  
Innocent Blue eyes meet Thoughtful Green-Hazel eyes, Castiel blushes then blusters out a terrible villain-esque schpeel.

“This is a Lab for Good, it saves lives! I am causing chaos and strife and setting their evil, I mean “good” laboratory specimens free, to cause chaos and strife.” Trying too hard evil cackle of mania that stops with a couple of coughs and “ha ha ha.”

Yeah, it was a pretty pathetic laugh, more like some poor dog with a cold and laryngitis mixed in. 

Cas still has yet to master his evil villain laugh.

Dean didn’t seem very convinced. Especially with Castiel all cuddled up with a bunny in his arms all the while trying to shoo the misfortunate creatures into freedom.

“Actually this is an evil laboratory.” Dean informed Castiel, the trying too hard to be a convincing villain, and was instead a terrible horrible liar, and was also the youngest of the Supervillain Family the DarkAngels.

“Curses! My villainy has been disrupted yet again by the no good Good Guys, I must away.” He flaps his beautiful blue and obsidian wings and disappears, bunny still cuddled in his arms.

Dean just sighs and shakes his head; the guy was hopeless, seriously hopeless.

Dean wished Castiel would just give up trying to do evil. The guy was so innocent and child-like, though much older than Dean and Sam, Castiel somehow came across as younger and totally naïve in a very disconcerting way.

Naomi really had done a disservice to her youngest child by keeping him locked away from the outside world up until a year or two ago, when he first made his debut. 

Dean drops into the driver’s seat of the Impala, Sam looks at him with an eyebrow raised inquiringly.

“So how did it go?”

“Forget it. It didn’t happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re pretending this never happened, all right? I ain’t discussing it.”

“It was Castiel, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up!” growled Dean, scowling.

Sam chortled as Dean revved the engine and turned up his loud heavy metal music drowning out his brother and his own thoughts on the Castiel incident.   
As a villain Castiel was hopeless, he was a menace sure, all disgruntled, grumpy, and clumsy - Just remembering the Kwiki Mart incident and the build-a-bear made Dean wince. The guy was a disaster zone all on his own. 

He even paid cash for the damages he’d caused in the line of Mother’s Day Breakfast shopping. All the while trying to feed Dean a line about causing Chaos for Evil’s Sake, yes, there were air quotes and fingers used in bunny ear motions.

Again, evil, yeah no, Cas was not. 

Though a menace, Cas really didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. 

He was hopeless at villainy.

 

= = = = = = = = = =

= = = = = = = = = =

 

Dark Angel Fortress

Hidden in his trench coat is the bunny whom he deposits next to the cat and Boston terrier also rescues from previous failed plots. His tower was full of rescued animals, birds and insects as well as his giant greenhouse full of flowers and bees for his organic honey business. 

He sighs depressed to have failed yet again at trying to be evil.

Also his cell phone was dead again. He would need to cross paths with Dean again for help with setting up his phone’s minutes or fess up to his mother that Castiel was very incompetent with technology.

Frankly if it wasn’t for Jimmy setting up his website and Facebook pages Castiel would still be stuck in his room, going nowhere and locked away from the outside world, because well, Castiel was a disaster and something of a shame to his family.

Castiel’s business was an Award winning achievement, as was his superior delivery and customer service, low cost, Naked Honey Bees “Honey delivered next day, guaranteed, at no extra cost” with little cartoon bumblebees animated in the borders of the banner on his website. Organic Honey sales were good. His money was a tidy sum hidden in his vault and piling up. 

He was a toddler when his attention was caught by the bees. Castiel loved to watch them work in the fields of wild flowers all around their property. He would follow them from flower to flower, sometimes flying trailing them to their hive. 

They were so fascinating. He could watch them all day long. He adored them, he adored their orderliness, every bee had a designation and job to do. He would watch them at their activities and be both content and fascinated all at the same time. 

Grampa Cain noticed his little grandsons’ preoccupation with the bees and couldn’t help to be tickled by it, a chip off the old block. Cain “Father of Murder” had a love for bees as well.

Father of Evil Cain himself was puttering around with his, many times over, Great Grandson helping with the bee keeping. He was retired from the family business though he did give some input from time to time. 

His Knights of Evil had been disloyal bastards and went out into the world spreading their evil and chaos and creating their own individual leagues of evilness long ago. And now Grandfather Cain just liked to watch the bees and help out with the honey business Castiel was in to.

But family was family and Cain both loved and hated his family in equal parts. Naomi was the apple of his eye, and Castiel though quirky, a very interesting great grandchild whom he enjoyed spending quality time with, discussing bees and honey and all things nature.

He suspected that Castiel really wasn’t cut out for a life of villainy though he was an awesome bee keeper and his honey business was gold, even had gold stars and golden seals of approval from all over the world. 

Castiel’s honey was the best of the best. Cain couldn’t be prouder though he wouldn’t have minded if his great grandson was a tiny shade of evil, but well, no one was perfect. At least they had honey and bees and that was ok.

“How are the sales coming, son?”

Castiel opens his laptop and looks at his honey sales. 

Castiel shares a smile of pride with his many times over great grandfather. “We’re looking good, grandfather.”

“Excellent.” Then he meandered his way back to the cultivation of the bee hives and the green houses.

Castiel couldn’t have run his on-line business without Jimmy. Jimmy was the one maintaining the page for him, and made it very simple for Cas to just read the deliveries to be made to section and up to date information on how much was available in his bank account.

Jimmy had also made sure to put a gift card balance on the Facebook for Castiel so he wouldn’t spend all of his funds on virtual reality.

Using his Angel speed he collected and jarred his honey then delivered all 300 orders all around the world in two blinks of an eye, returning to his tower and to his desk, a burger from a quaint little cart in New York and a milkshake from Italy in hand. He ate them delighted in their flavors and creamy taste. 

He signed into his Facebook page smiled at all the cute and funny pictures littering his Facebook page then clicked onto the link to his addiction “Pet Society”, so adorable. He almost squealed at how cute his little pet was in its little pirate outfit.

Dean wanted to live chat. Castiel still hadn’t quite figured out how to disable the live chat feature on his Facebook page. He tried to ignore the Hunter but soon he was typing in the application chatting with Dean about all sorts of things but mostly Dean lectured on about Cas’ bad choices. 

Dean understood trying to fit in and trying to be what your family wanted you to be and just not measuring up, no matter how hard you tried.   
As they chatted Castiel then recalled his troublesome phone.

“Dean, the Lady on the phone tells me I’m out of minutes again. Can you help me with the setting up of the phone features and minutes again?”

Dean replies “Sure, no problem Cas.”

There was a knock at the door to his tower

“No! Don’t come in. I’m plotting!” He screamed.   
Slamming his laptop closed. He didn’t want to get caught playing on Facebook or talking to his best friend Dean.

“Castiel it’s been hours, Dinner is ready, now come down and eat with the family as well as share your ideas with us.” Invited Naomi.

Dinner was as unpleasant as usual with sibling rivalries and plot gathering. Castiel tried to fit in, racking his brain for something to add to the conversation about world domination and getting revenge on the Hunters in their city.

One idea came to mind: Mind Control Honey – Michael’s idea more of a crack at Castiel’s bee keeping hobby, and honey sales business, which made Castiel flinch and admit or rather lied to having still trying to perfect that particular idea.

Second idea: Genetically Engineered Animals so terrible that a name had yet to be created for them.

Raphael is sarcastic about Castiel’s horrible lying abilities and the fact that Castiel has been feeding his hordes of rescued animals organic none chemical enhanced foods. Plus Castiel’s animals hardly looked enhanced, let alone experimented on. Raphael was making further digs at Castiel’s total incompetence at creating evil lab animals.

Naomi as per usual defends her youngest child, blind to his faults as a goody- goody, declaring “mixing chemicals with other chemicals that weren’t properly managed and measured could result in disaster”. She was proud of Castiel taking the initiative and trying for genetic monsters, unlike some of her offspring she could and would name, who still couldn’t seem to figure out truth serum from cyanide.

And he wasn’t going to deflate Naomi’s visions because well, Naomi could be really evil sometimes and well Cain was retired and he wasn’t going to get involved in that kind of trouble. He wasn’t going to say a word not a word about how unEvil Castiel really was.

He cut into his steak and watched his family careful not to add a voice to the dinner conversations.

 

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

 

Chapter 6: Enter Gabriel

Naomi was hardly unobservant or stupid. She knew something was going on with her youngest son. He was becoming a little too independent lately. He seemed to glow a lot more lately as well. 

She pursed her lips. She wasn’t sure this was a good thing for Evil’s sake. Castiel had a destiny. She didn’t want anyone to get in the way of that.

“Gabriel.” She called.

Gabriel frowned as he heard his mother’s voice in his head. 

“Ma, I’m in the middle of production here!”

“I do not care what tricks or productions you are up to, young man. I need you. Castiel has been up to something of late and I am concerned. You know your baby brother needs constant looking after. “

“Aw, jeez, Ma, give the kid a break will ya. He just might surprise you.”

“Gabriel, if you do me this favor and look into what your brother is doing, following him around, ease dropping, all the a-to-z of evil spying, I will for a single month lift sugar restrictions. You will have ease of access to the cookie jar, for a whole month. If you look after your baby brother.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. He loved those cookies. And Sugar restrictions lifted? Naomi was playing dirty. Gabriel had to wonder what troubles Castiel had gotten himself into this time for Mother to take out all the stops.

“Two months.” He bargained.

Naomi scowled, “One month and a day.”

“One Month and three weeks,” Gabriel haggled.

She sounded pained when she replied, “One month and…… and one week and that is all I will allow, Gabriel. Either do this favor for me or I will have your cousin Uriel do it instead.”

“You strike a hard bargain Ma. I’ll do it. No one’s more subtle at spying than I am.” He crowed proudly.

“Yes, I am aware, which is why I called you in the first place. Now get to it and I expect a report by the end of the day, tomorrow morning by the latest.” She instructed.

“Yes Ma’am. I’ll get right on it.” Gabriel saluted. Those cookies aren’t going to eat themselves, and baby brothers aren’t going to get themselves extracted from danger by them-selves either.

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

Castiel could feel he was being observed but it was so subtle that he felt he was just being paranoid. Like the hive of bees Castiel loved to observe, he was very busy running his errands around the world. Same Day delivery was very hard and energy taxing however Castiel was very happy and proud of his job and the honey his bees produced for him. 

“Honey, honey, honey, honey,” he hummed as he flew along. 

He stopped off at a couple of burger joints from time to time stuffing his face as he buzzed along in between deliveries. 

Then little brother came to a sudden stop. Frowning Castiel changed direction.

Gabriel took chase following after. Had Castiel figured he’d gotten himself a tail? Gabriel wondered for a moment anxiously.

Castiel touched down in front of a place that had not been on his address list. It called out its distress to him. He blinked puzzled by this call. What was here? Who was in danger? Was it Dean?

This strange place was even giving Gabriel the heebie jeebies. He didn’t like this. He should probably make himself appear to Castiel and get the both of them out of here pronto.

Meg Masters from the Perdition Contingent came out into the open spotting the odd little Dark Angel. “Well, well, well what do we have here? If it ain’t the little angel that tries! How’s it going Clarence? Massacred any more helpless build-a-bear workshops lately?”

Castiel tilted his head in a puzzled fashion before he looked to either side of himself, hugging his jar of honey to his chest, as if it needed comforting or protection from the dark haired little demon girl. 

“If you are speaking to me, you know that my name is not Clarence. It is Castiel.” Castiel continued to fidget uncomfortably. He really didn’t like the feeling of this place. It felt sick. It felt in need of healing.

“And I did not massacre stuffed bears. I… it was… it’s complicated.” Castiel’s wings drooped, his head bowed in abject misery. He was such a failure. He had only been trying to get a present for Jimmy’s daughter and for Naomi, she had been very depressed that week. Mother had needed a hug. Which only cute adorable bears could provide.

She ignored Castiel’s correction of his name and asked him continuing to tease him. “Does Naomi know you’re in our territory Clarence? Or did you just miss me?”

“I was unaware that you were here. You have my Facebook address and my phone number Meg. I have sent you Pet Society requests which still need to be answered. This week is Pirate Week.

Meg’s eyes lit up. “I love Pirates.” She gasped. “but to business, Clarence. What brings you here?”

“This place is hurting. Are there animals in your care that need assistance? I am looking to further my animal minion collection.”

“You’re a real bleeding heart, aren’t you Clarence?” She laughed then shook her head. “You got a lot of power and an inquisitive mind, not a good combo in my experience. But I like ya Clarence. Orders Clarence, no trespassers allowed. So I am going to give you this one chance. Leave our territory or I’ll sick the Hell Hounds on your tail.” 

“I understand. Good Day Megara. See you on Facebook.”

“Definitely.”

Then Castiel resumed his mission of honey delivery. Though he continued to be unnerved and bothered by the experience with Meg. Not that such an experience was unusual for him. Meg was a sort of friend. Like Dean. Only Dean’s bond with him was of a more profound nature.   
That place felt oppressive, foreboding, it did not sit well with Castiel at all. 

As unsettled as he was, Castiel felt the need to find someone to confide in. He thought about going to Jimmy but Jimmy would not appreciate the danger Castiel would bring on him and his new family. Castiel then thought perhaps Dean would be a good ear to listen to Castiel and his concerns.

 

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

 

Dean was bored. Sam was focusing on his powers scanning the area for any kind of trouble and seriously finding a lack.

“We must be doing our jobs too well, or you’re on the blink again.”

Sammy gave him an epic bitch face for that one. Dean laughed. Poor Sam had a crummy talent. Unlike Dean who could do a little tech magic and be one with his baby, the impala whenever he wanted to. But Sam, well Sam had a talent that quite often went on the fritz. Sensing things was an elusive and frustrating talent, poor psychics. 

Except The Hunters of Justice League had a few really good ones like Pamela, and Missouri they were very powerful, top notch unlike Sammy . Maybe it was the female things or the years they had as Psychics that built their abilities to such a degree of near perfect accuracy, or just maybe Sam had the suckiest level of psychic-ness that there ever was.

Contemplating these matters was promptly interrupted by his cell phone singing a song specifically for Castiel.

The Yardbirds - "Turn into Earth"  
“How your restless hungry eyes  
Speak of cloudy summer skies”

Sam looked to Dean in shock. What a weird song and totally not at all his brother’s style.

“Yeah, hello Cas, what’s up?”

Aw. Thought Sam. That explained it. The young Dark Angel probably calling for refills on his minutes or maybe another Facebook question. Sam shook his head discouraged. 

Castiel was so helpless and at a loss when it came to technology. Well actually Castiel was at a loss for a lot of things, social interactions, making friends, shopping at a store without demolishing it.

“Dean, may I request your presence at the diner of your choice? I feel I need to speak with you about a curious and foreboding incident I experienced earlier today?”

“Uh?” Dean sat up straighter he went from teasing bored mode to immediate over concerned mother hen.

“Yeah, yeah just hold on Cas. The Road House is a friendly place, best burgers ever, can you meet us there? We’re like ten minutes out from it.” 

“Yes Dean. The Road House, I know of it. Thank you Dean. I will meet you there shortly.”

Sam frowned at his brother. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but Cas sounded shook up. Said he needed to talk to me.”

“So we’re meeting him at the Road House – you do know that it’s a Hunters cell, they may not take kindly to having someone like Cas on the premise, no matter how harmless he may seem to be currently”

“Are you making another veiled aspersion on Cas? Man, you know he’s hopeless at villainy. Hell his Mom won’t even let him out of the tower most times.”  
Sam snorted. It was true. Castiel was an unfortunate bungler, a real sweetheart, but a headache to deal with most times. It was always another sip-n-gulp incident with that guy. Castiel really needed a service sign on his trench coat, front and back, proclaiming him a hazard.

“I’m just saying being cautious wouldn’t hurt Dean. He’s still a Dark Angel until he decides he’s going to sever ties with his Criminal Family.”

“Sam you know it’s not that easy. That woman’s such a control freak and I get the feeling sometimes that she, well Cas, he’s afraid of her, you know. She keeps him glued, so to speak, to her, to his tower and he’s never out of her sights for long. She’s not letting him get to have a choice, And he wants to make her happy. What kid wants to hurt their mom’s feelings let alone walk away from his family?” 

“Imagine if it was you, Sam. You don’t get on with Dad hardly at all, but you still are trying to make him proud of you, right? Hell, if you really wanted to you could walk away right now from this superhero gig you dislike so much. You ‘n Cas, you’re not so different, even if our families are.”

“Cas hasn’t got a bad bone in his whole entire body. He’s just an accident prone menace. And my Friend. He needs my help. He’s concerned, Sam. Something’s spooked him on a delivery. He needs us.”

“All right Dean. I get the point. But the Road House, seriously? Are you finally coming out to the Family?” Sam smirked.

“Shut it, Bitch.” 

 

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

 

The Roadhouse

It was as Dean had described a very nice place. Castiel could sense the goodness all the way to its very foundations. The smell of the grill made his mouth water. He loved burgers. They made him really happy. Dean’s company would help calm his nerves too.

The people were all very friendly even if they did give him looks of suspicion. A blonde girl came bouncing up to him in the entrance way.

“Hey ya, I’m Joe, what can I do ya for today?”

Castiel blinked and tilted his head puzzled. “I am here to meet Dean. We will want burgers, fries, milkshakes, and pie please.”  
“Okay, a table or booth?”

Castiel bit his lip. His wings would not like a booth. “Perhaps, a table outside?” he asked politely.

“Sure we can do that for you and Dean.” She smiled sweetly.

He smiled pleased as well. He hoped Dean would not mind. It was after all a very lovely day outside. Temperatures fair and mild breezes it was a good spring day. The bees definitely loved it. 

Castiel was lead outside and to his picnic table of choice. The breeze was nice as it blew scents of honeysuckle, fresh cut grass, and the sounds of the birds, squirrels and even the lazy buzzing of insects and bees. Castiel was enthralled. It was so nice.

“Can I get you an Ice Tea to get you started?” asked Joe.

Castiel pulled his attention away from the bees in their natural habitat to gaze at Joe with head tilted to the side in thought. This was an establishment known for its food and its alcohol as well as for its reputation as another good guy hang out.

“What sort of iced tea do you mean?” Castiel enquired.

“Uhm, well, you know, black tea leaves, honey, with a twist of lemon and a sprig of mint, real sweet tea, perfect on a warm day like today.”  
“No alcohol?”

Joe smiled. “We can add it or make a Manhattan island for ya?”

Castiel pursed his lips, rubbed a finger over them bit down on his plush lower lip brows folded in deep concentration. He sighed and explained. “I am afraid, I am not very good with choices, nor am I familiar with alcohol, perhaps one of each? Please?”

“Sure thing sweetheart,” She smiled warmly at him. “I’ll go get’cha those drinks of yours, and I’ll get two of Dean’s usual prepped for the both of you when he gets here. I’ll be back soon.” 

Castiel nodded his understanding then went back to dividing his attentions between his menu and watching the bees. 

 

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

 

Gabriel sucked on a lollipop incredulous that his awkward baby brother was at a hangout for the good guys. What was that kid doing? And who the heck was this Dean guy? This guy better not be taking advantage of baby brother’s good nature. 

Oh my god, if Cassie gets recruited Ma will go berserk. She’d make what the family went through with losing Jimmy look like a kindergarten birthday gone amuck. She’d be like Godzilla, no worse! She’d wage active war on those mutton heads. She’d tear this city to pieces. It would be world war who knows what number it is war on the world, on her family, on her city. There would be no reasoning with her if Cassie left the family. I better do something about this quick. 

But…what? 

We’re so dead.

What are we going to do?

What am I going to do about this?

Oh man, what the heck am I going to do about this? I have to put a stop to this. I can’t panic. The family needs me. Cassie needs me.  
Stop panicking!

I’m a lover not a fighter. I produce doctor sexy m.d., what would the doc do? Well besides seducing the cute little waitress.   
I need to think.

Think Gabriel think. Come on. Think.

I need a chocolate cream pie with a helping of extra fudge sauce and a chocolate milkshake with a cherry and whipped cream on top. He snapped his fingers producing the mentioned items.

Aww, Brain food. Maybe something will come to me after I eat.

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =

 

The food of the road house was awesome of course, Dean and Cas enjoyed their burgers, fries, milkshakes and ice teas.

“So Cas, you had something you wanted to speak about with me?” Dean asked he patted his stomach in satisfaction of a perfect meal. 

Pie would be arriving hot and fresh with a side of vanilla ice cream soon. They had the time for a conversation before it arrived allowing a breather between foods.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I was out making deliveries when I came across something that has me concerned…. my friend Meg and her group are up to something and I suspect my family may be involved in something really really bad this time.”

Castiel suddenly stills, blue eyes widened in horror and a little fear. He gasps as he finally senses that he’s been followed by one of his brothers.  
Cas is in trouble. Cas morphs into a tiny little blue penguin. Still in his trench coat and wrinkled inside out blue tie. 

Cas pleads suddenly. “Hide me Dean.”

Dean is a little in shock at this new ability he has been exposed to, not to mention how weird it was to see an animal speak human. The little blue penguin huddled, shaking, as Dean finally picked him up into his arms then put him inside his jacket, not sure what else to do.   
In Dean’s leather jacket the little penguin continues to shake.

“Mother is going to be so upset with me.” He murmured.

Gabriel smiles widely around his dummy sucker as he pops into existence taking over Castiel’s seat.

“Heya Castiel!” he cries enthusiastically. 

Then he snaps his fingers and Dean is alone. The penguin, his little buddy is gone and so is that douche bag Gabriel and Dean still has no idea what all this is about.

“Son of a Bitch.” He growls.

= = = = = = = = = =  
= = = = = = = = = =


	4. The Family Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up and our intrepid lovers to be are in big trouble

Chapter 7: The Family knows

Dean couldn’t look any of them in the eye. The Roadhouse was empty except for his family. Who happened to be not only immediate blood relatives but those of not blood but of familial feelings. 

Which meant he was on display for like ninety percent of the superhero population to take notice of and judge him on his choices. Benny Lafitte, Aaron Bass, Charlie Bradbury, Bobby and Karen Singer, William Ellen Joe and Ash Harvelle, Missouri, and Pam, Father Jim, Caleb, Rufus Turner, and of course the Campbells and the Winchesters.

“Dammit! I refuse to be on trial here! Cas is a good guy. And he’s in trouble.”

Mary and Deanna, Ellen and Karen, Pam and Missouri each took a seat at Dean’s table. Bobby, Bill, Father Jim, and Henry as well took a seat close to the table in a show of support.

John Winchester was in a rare accordance with his father in law Samuel Campbell.

“Dark Angels are our enemy Dean,” Said John in a voice heavy with rebuke.

“Not all of them.” Both Sam and Henry argued in one voice.

Samuel Campbell and John Winchester each shared a look before John exasperatedly insisted, “Dad, Sam, please just, not now. This is important. All of our safety has been called into jeopardy because of this…. This I don’t even know what to call it. An act of rebellion, maybe?”

Henry glared at his son. He hadn’t liked how John was taking after the Campbells. Not to say John hadn’t been a stubborn child or young adult, but that his views had become so narrow could only be the result of the Campbells rubbing off on him. Mary was a good wife and Mother but her views weren’t exactly reasonable. She was a warrior first and a product of her parentage not to say she wasn’t a reasonable and rational being but she was more for kill first ask questions later other than live and let live in peace.

“You’re not a teenager any more Dean. What the hell happened? Where did we go wrong? You cannot take these kinds of risks. You have just put us all in danger. What’s to keep that Dark Angel from coming back here and harming the Harvelles or leaking everyone’s true identities?”

The Harvelles weren’t pleased to be used as an argument they were superheroes to, capable of handling life and death situations, and besides it wasn’t as if the Roadhouse wasn’t known for its patrons. It wasn’t as if Dark Angels and other villains hadn’t come along over time and waged a battle or two on the premises, they argued.

Dean scowled. “I’m not a child Dad. I know the difference between right and wrong. My instincts on people are hardly ever wrong. I know Cas.”

His Dad’s snort made Dean raise his head defiantly.

“Okay, so I haven’t exactly come out and spoken to everyone about him. I’ve been careful. However that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have eventually spoken to you all about him at a later time. Castiel is not a danger to us. He’s a good guy. He’s not got a single bone of maliciousness or evil in his entire body. I mean, yeah he’s a menace, only because he’s awkward and kind of well, clumsy. His wings are supposed to help him keep his balance but they’re pretty big and kind of get in the way sometimes and so he overbalances or whatever and then things fall over and soda fountains kinda well explode but it’s not because he means to do it. He’s just well…. 

“Awkward.” Helped Missouri her lips coming up in a playful smirk.

Mary and the rest of the girls seemed to suddenly share the same look.

“So, when’s the wedding?” asked Ash, The genius.

Adam looked at his big brother and began to snicker. “Yeah, Dean, when’s the wedding?”

Dean choked and sputtered.

Charlie and Benny were each sharing a knowing look as well. They had suspected something of this nature for quite some time. It explained all the weirdness Dean had been acting these several months, nay at the very least couple years now.

Dean scowled at his baby brother and friend. The Campbells weren’t happy for the banter.

“Come on everyone please take this seriously,” growled Samuel.

“We’re all of us adults,” Said Ellen. “We don’t appreciate being used in an argument against Dean. Yes, Dean has stuff to answer for but if anything we as his family have a lot to answer for as well. That he couldn’t feel comfortable coming to us for advice or allowing us to get to know this boy he likes so much that tells me we’ve been giving him wrong signals.”

Mary looked suddenly very sad. “I agree with our friend Ellen on this one. Dean should have felt safe in coming to us and discussing his feelings.”  
Mary reached to her son giving him a gentle squeeze to his hand.

“It doesn’t matter that many of the Dark Angels are our enemy but those that have through no fault of their own have been tarred with the same brush as their family, how can we be of such a narrow mind? 

“I feel ashamed. I feel saddened that Dean felt he couldn’t trust us. That Dean couldn’t come to us to talk to us about his friendship or possible love interest in this person. I am ashamed. That he would think I would not still embrace my son with open and loving arms.”

Her eyes caught fire as she glared at the pig headed men in their family, namely Samuel Campbell and John Winchester. Then she turned saddened liquid green eyes onto Dean, reminding Dean of Sammy’s puppy face.

“Dean, straight, gay, bisexual, you are still my son, and I Love and accept you as you are. I am sorry that I have let you down.”

“Mom.” Dean looked ready to cry. “Mom, it’s not like that.” He protested

Her look changed to reproach at his denial.

Dean hung his head sheepishly, “Okay, maybe a little like that but mainly it’s something I had to come to terms with in my own mind first. I wasn’t ready to come to you, to anyone about this, about my feelings. Because, you know, it’s really personal and I just wasn’t ready to come out yet. But now Cas is in trouble with his family and he was going to share something important with me about something bad.”

Dean turned a pleading look to everyone in his family.

“Cas was really shaken up about it. He said his friend Meg and her group are up to something and that he suspects Naomi may be involved which could lead to some major bad things.”

“He was very upset over it. His loyalties were about to be tested. He sensed he was in danger. He was coming to me for help. I let him down. I let that tricky brother of his play me. I let Cas down. I had’m. I had him. Then he just slipped away.”

“God knows what his Mom’s going to do to him. That woman keeps him under her thumb. She does things to his head. I knew I should have gotten to him sooner discussed things with him that I’m too late to talk to him about now. He’s gone. She’s not going to let him out of her sight now not ever again.”  
 

= = = = = = = = =   
= = = = = = = = = 

 

Chapter 8: Interlude [ sex / self-pleasure ]

Dean was stressed and worried about Castiel. Dean realized maybe he should try to decompress, distress at his frequent motel for sexy times. Sexy time was good for clearing his head and emotions. Sex was good for a lot of things.

Sexy times were hard to have in a house with a psychic younger brother, even if his visions come at awkward times, poor Sam, brain bleach doesn’t exist but Dean was sure little brother wishes it did. And then there’s Mary, Dean’s Mom, who can read emotion from a place. Yeah just imagine that, how mortifying to come home and have your Mom looking at you knowingly and teasing you about your rampant hormones covering the house in teenager lust. 

So yeah, sexy times not going to happen in his home. So Dean likes to go to a nice little hotel room every so often and get his sexy on.

He gazes into the mirror over the bed he is currently spread out on. Sensuous oils and musk gently rubbed into his skin in lazy caresses. He felt really sexy like this.

Dark red satin laced up panties were hugging the aching bulge between his thighs. The panties frame his erection’s outline leaving little to the imagination. Criss-cross lacing and tiny little bows lead up and up to the curving lip at the top of his panties, the flaring head of his penis pokes out tantalizingly and he rubs carefully along the be-bowed line. 

His penis is impatient and it loves the feel of the silk rubbing along its shaft.

“oh” he pants softly, fingers dancing along the silk, rubbing it carefully, moving the silk gently up and down in sensual caresses, letting his cock peak further out before pulling the silk back up as far as it could go with his cock pushing it out and stretching it to its limit from his waist line.

His nipples are hard and perky with little rubies hanging from them like droplets of blood. He liked nipple play. He liked clamps and biting teeth on his sensitive nipples. He wished Cas was here that Cas might be the kind of kinky bastard Dean was and would play with his nipple rings, maybe twist them or pull them or add his teeth, maybe suck them in one at a time, lave his tongue across and around them, clamp down and bite until they were beyond rosy tight buds.   
Dean gasped taking one such tight bud into his fingers, twisting and pulling until little whimpers escaped his lips.

“Cas, Cas, please” he moaned. “Cas.”

He whimpers as he tweaks one hard and merciless. While his other fist continues to play with the silk against his skin then his fist clenches around the base keeping him from coming too soon. 

He wonders what it would be like if Cas were a little more worldly. He wonders if Cas would be more dominant. He’d love it if Cas were stronger, harder, especially in bed, not that he knew what Cas was like in bed. 

Dean ponders that Cas probably sleeps with a snuggly soft bear or something and dresses in some onesie or flannel two pieces. Knowing how Naomi likes to keep her son under her thumb. Dean thinks Naomi probably keeps Cas as close to a baby as possible. Thinking of Cas as a child puts a dampener on his sexy times.

Though he does admit that Cas might be cute in a bunny costume or maybe a little kitten costume. Dean wanted to corrupt the innocent look in Cas’ eyes even as he wants to worship that innocent naiveté. He licked his lips wishing he had Cas with him so he could kiss him. He loved how plump Cas’ lips were. They were made for kissing and smiling. Dean wanted Cas to be happy. Dean wanted to be the one to make Cas happy. 

His mind ponders other possible scenarios of how Cas sleeps. Maybe Cas sleeps in just a t-shirt and his boxers, or maybe just his boxers, or maybe in nothing at all.

His panties are ridiculously wet as he imagines Cas in nothing but his skin.

He feels almost sick with how much Castiel turns him on. 

He loves Cas.

He loves how clueless Cas is and how sweet and gentle and how Cas is sort of a weirdo. Cas is a guy whose head is in the clouds. Cas is a real dreamer. And Dean loves that about Cas.

Cas thinks deeply and broods on matters for hours and sometimes days before he acts. Cas is good that way. Cas is a thinker and a strategist. For all of that though, Cas is still just a baby in a trench coat. Dean feels kind of dirty when he thinks about how innocent of the world Cas is. 

And Dean really, really wants to teach Cas about the world.

Well 

Sex

He knew that it would be a little awkward at first maybe even a little painful but give or take a few times Cas would get good at it, like Dean was, and maybe he would get addicted to sex like Dean, well just addicted to Dean really, like how Dean was addicted to Cas’ cute expressions, his cute exasperations over the phone minutes and internet and Facebook things, well all technical things. Cas was bad with technology, seriously bad.

He imagined Cas looking up through his dark fringed eye lashes, blue pools of celestial energy staring into Dean’s own green-hazel eyes begging something from him, maybe a touch or assistance with his broken phone again. His lips wet as he pouts. And Dean can’t take it anymore he leans over to give Cas a kiss that moves steadily from chaste to moist and dirty.

He imagines Cas was playing him and Cas grips him tight and forces him onto his back legs spreading them, to at the zipper to his jeans are yanked down and a firm strong black feather tip forces his silk panties to the side for a sexy glide across his leaking pre-cum slick shaft, teasing him into begging for it. Cas though is still dressed in his wrinkled slacks. Big cock tenting at the front leaving no doubt to his desires for Dean. Cas always looks ruffled or as if he’s slept in his good clothes. There has never not been a wrinkle on his pants or shirt or even that ratty old trench coat he loves to wear so much like a protective shield against the world.

“Please, please Cas,” He begged, as those feathers teased him. “God give it to me, give it to me.”

Cas wont of course, he’s in charge, he won’t give in not until he wants to, not because Dean is begging so sweetly for it. He whispers such things in such a dark and even more deeper voice, making Dean shiver and groan, tears of desperation are in his eyes and his panties are so wet. He convulsively grips himself tightly to keep from coming.

“fuck, oh fuck,” He gasps. “oh Cas.”

Teased and teased some more not allowed to come at all. Cas’ feathers stroke his cock and balls teasingly before feathering out to caress more skin and muscle. Cas turns him over so he can gaze lustfully onto Dean’s sweet ass. Dean groans as Cas’ fingers covered in slick find his hole and spread him little by little, fingertip by fingertip, digit by digit, always such a tease. Spreading him slow and thoroughly, making sure Dean enjoys every single moment of it. And still Dean begs him for it for more of it, Cas is practically fisting him and Dean loves it. 

Cas chuckles dark and sexy, like his hair, like the blue-toned black of his feathers, so sexy and knowingly. Cas whispers into Dean’s ear. “You love that don’t you Dean? Being moist and wet, hot for me, just me, my little bitch in heat. You love it, love being my special little slut. Don’t you Dean?”  
Dean whimpers canting his hips up pushing back into the fingers burning in his ass.

“You’re mine, you belong to me, and you love it. I think I’ll put a collar around your neck, maybe get my name branded into your lower back, how does that sound to you? Or maybe just my hand print on your shoulder? Would you like that Dean? Of course you would. You love knowing how much you belong to me. You love it that you’re mine.”

Dean screamed as his cock exploded all over his hand, cum like a geyser shooting up his chest and pooling on his stomach. He took some of it and mouthed it off his fingers and licked his fist. Moaning with every moist lapping of his tongue, cleaning fingers and hand, whimpering as he took his fill of it.  
“Fuck, I didn’t want to come yet, I didn’t even get to my dildo.” He grumbled as he took a wash cloth out of the bathroom to clean himself thoroughly with. He drowsed for a while letting his bones melt into the nice firm mattress. 

He dreams of more sexy times. His panties are black silk and satin lace allowing for skin to peak through and Cas’ eyes are riveted to his display. Cas eventually comes into Dean’s space, his body lean and strong, wings flaring out in a display of dominance and beauty. 

This time Cas doesn’t tease him. He forces Dean to bend over the nearest piece of furniture. Dean’s just glad he’d slicked up his hole for Cas’ use because Cas didn’t look to be in the mood to take it slow. Nope. Cas almost rips the panties as he drags them to the side of Dean’s wet ass and with very little preamble or prep Cas just pushes his big cock into Dean, letting the blunt flared head force the walls of his wet ass to part.

It was almost brutal but it felt so good, it hurt and it burned but it felt unbelievably sexy. Dean could admit he loved a little pain with his pleasure. He loved being loved. He loved Cas. He wanted sexy times with Cas. He wanted playful sex, dominant sex, vanilla sex, sweet sex, good hot sex with his angel boy.  
He woke from his dream hard and wet, his ass aching for a good hard fuck. He grabbed the biggest dildo he had and forced it into his wet lubed hole dragging the thick hard plastic in and out faster and faster, keeping his legs up and apart all attention to his butt. His eyes roll up to view himself in the ceiling mirror. His body was beginning to shake with the power of his building orgasm. 

He thought it would look a hell of a lot more sexy if it was Cas dragging his cock to the rim of Dean’s ass and sliding back in with a progressing rhythm slide and slam, in and out, pounding him without mercy, the weight and velocity of their entwined bodies banging the headboard against the wall in ever increasing waves of pleasure. Cas’ giant wings on display for the mirror above the bed. Cas’ blue eyes dark with desire and lust, like Dean he watches his flesh drag out of and slam back into Dean’s willing aching body.

He’d love to watch Cas’ cock fuck him. He wanted Cas to take him in every way possible in every mirror, standing or laying down. He just wanted to watch Cas fuck him in those mirrors. He was so lost in watching and imagining that he almost missed the orgasm that crashed through him.

“Bubble bath time.” He murmured. “after this nap.”

 

= = = = = = = = =   
= = = = = = = = = 

 

Dark Angel Fortress

Castiel’s ears perked up as he heard Dean. Celestial wavelengths could be very nice but it could also be very embarrassing. He could hear Dean call his name over and over in ever more interesting ways. Profound bonds could also be rather intimate and also embarrassing.

Castiel blushed as he looked down into his lap. He sighed as Dean was finally calm and quiet. Now how to take care of this ache he wondered. 

Dean was very imaginative and creative. Dean was also very lovely. Castiel wouldn’t mind seeing Dean in real life wearing those black panties or even the red ones with the bows and lace. He wondered if Dean had a pink pair with little hearts all over them or a little blue silk number or one with little cartoon bumble bees and lace all over it. He’d like to see Dean dripping with honey. He could imagine licking him all over. And

Oh.

So that’s how it’s done.

Just imagine something intimate with Dean and then it erupts in a nice warm way. Good to know. My first orgasm outside of a wet dream.  
He wondered if Dean wouldn’t mind being on top from time to time. 

Not that Cas didn’t mind all of the imagery Dean came up with. Cas liked how Dean thought so warmly of him. He enjoyed the “sexy times” as much as Dean did when Dean was having his “Me” time. But Dean didn’t seem to appreciate it when Castiel flew to his side when those sexy times were being lived. 

Castiel suspected Dean was embarrassed by his natural inclinations and by Castiel’s curiosity.

Dean was full of mixed signals.

How was Castiel to figure out sex and love and Dean when Dean was always getting mad about “Personal space”?

Why even bring up personal space when Dean was having “sexy times” with Castiel in Dean’s imaginings?

Castiel pouted.

Dean was so unfair. Dean was so complicated. What did Dean really want? Not that Castiel was allowed near the Hunter any time soon. 

Naomi had been furious with Castiel. She had put her foot down. Castiel would obey or face consequences. Castiel was meant for more than failure. Castiel was meant for supervillain-dom. Naomi said so. 

Mother would not be thwarted and Castiel would not throw away his future on a goody-to-shoes. Mother had made it painfully clear to Castiel in the secret room where the chair was where Naomi programmed her children when they went against her will. It was a lesson Castiel had learned well and he would not court his mother’s displeasure ever again.

 

= = = = = = = = =   
= = = = = = = = = 

 

Chapter 9: Being ignored

Dean had been getting the cold shoulder from Cas lately. It was driving him crazy. What had been the point of that meeting all those weeks ago? Why was Cas acting this way?

Off in his own head he barely noticed anyone else at the grocery store. It was Cas and a little girl. A little girl calling Cas Daddy.

Dean came to a sudden heart stopping halt.

What the….

Castiel was a Father? How did this happen? When did this happen? How old was the kid? How old was Cas?

Cas had been playing him for a fool this whole time!

He had a few simple rules.

1\. No One Messes with His Family, Especially No One Messes with Sammy and Adam  
2\. No One Puts Baby in a Corner, No One Messes With Baby  
3\. Driver Picks the Music, Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole

And Dean Winchester had his pride.

4\. And NO ONE, Absolutely NO ONE, Made a FOOL out of Dean Winchester!

Castiel was toast!

 

Jimmy Novak could feel a very powerful force coming his way. It was full of gloom and doom. Jimmy had only one thought, to get his daughter Clair to safety and away from the oncoming danger of an unknown enemy.

Jimmy like Castiel wore a trench-coat and much like his brother he had another form he could take. A bird that was well known for its two edge omen, and a messenger of the gods, He wished Clair had developed some abilities but none had yet to manifest, not even a pair of wings. 

Like Jimmy, Clair could not take wing. She had no wings and no other form she could take. She was relying on her father to get her to safety and to continue to be sheltered an unaware of the danger they were both in. Once he had her tucked away into a place of safety Jimmy would take his other form and fly away, leading the danger away from his child.

“CASTIEL” cried the angry man down the aisle from them.

Jimmy looked everywhere to see if his brother was here in the store with them but Jimmy did not see him anywhere at all. Perhaps this man was not a danger to him after all?

“Don’t you dare look at me so confused,” Growled the model of male beauty heading his way.

“I beg your pardon?” Jimmy asked confused.

Dean came to a halt all over again and blinked. That wasn’t Castiel’s voice. Though this guy did look identical to Cas there were a couple of small, tiny, hardly there at all, small differences. Dean reached out to this Castiel look alike and patted him down. No Wings. Hair still sexy but with some small shade of grey mixed in with the chocolate locks. Castiel’s hair didn’t have a single strand of grey in it. 

“You’re not Castiel?” asked Dean amazed.

The man frowned at Dean’s hands-y-ness. Jimmy shrugged out of Dean’s hold and shook his head.

“No.” he replied. “I am not. I am Jimmy, James Novak, not my brother Castiel. What do you want with him? As you can see my brother is not here. We do not see each other anymore. He has been very distant lately. No doubt my mother’s doing. You know Castiel?”

Dean nodded feeling discouraged. “Sorry. I saw you and I just… I got confused and upset. Sorry about that.”

“You are a friend of Castiel’s?” asked Jimmy fascinated. Castiel was so shy and awkward, not to mention, Naomi rarely let Castiel out of her sight. He was happy for Castiel to have found a friend.

“Yeah, or we were until a few weeks ago. He changed into this tiny little blue penguin and then this lolly-pop sucker sucking bastard came out of nowhere and took him from me and then next I see Cas. He tells me he’s learned his lesson and he ain’t my call boy or some such thing. He broke up with me, man. I thought we were friends. I thought I meant something to him, ya know.”

“You do mean something to him,” Insisted Jimmy, putting a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, “From what you’ve told me so far and from how Castiel has been lately I believe my brother is your friend.”

“How do you know?” asked the heart broken man.

“Listen Dean, Our mother is a very powerful mind manipulator. She obviously did something to Castiel. It will take him time. But if you’re his friend and I believe you are. That means something very important and very special to Castiel. He will remember you given enough time.” 

“How?”

“Castiel can be very stubborn. He’ll come back to himself soon. Just keep faith in him. He will not disappoint you for long.” Assured Jimmy patting Dean’s shoulder one last time.

“Now Dean, my daughter and I must get back to our shopping and you I think may need to get back to your own. If you wish you may call me at this number.” Here Jimmy extended his hand within his fingers was a card with his name and phone number on it.

Dean took the card gratefully and handed over his own version as well. “If you ever need me or just want to talk, here’s my number as well.”

“A Hunter I see.” Jimmy smiled, blue eyes dancing with humor. “My brother it would appear has good taste. See you later Dean. Maybe someday you and Castiel can come to a family dinner or something in the near future?”

“I’d like that.” Replied Dean, Castiel was going to come back to him. Castiel’s brother said so. His twin brother. If a twin can’t tell you something important about the nature of their twin then who else could you trust to explain the ways of that particular twin?

He was at long last hopeful and it shined out of him, in his eyes and in his charming smile.

“See ya later.”

 

= = = = = = = = =   
= = = = = = = = =


	5. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Big Battle and Cas comes to the rescue

Chapter 10: Battle for the City

It seemed Castiel’s warnings had some merit though it had been hard to decipher what Castiel had been trying to warn them about.

Alistair and Azazel and their merry children from the Hell League came into the city terrorizing the good citizens and superheroes alike. 

The Hunters met them head on. Citizens were heading to shelters under the city or else heading out from and away from the city and its sudden urban war. It was a clash of titans. Gods coming to clash, good versus evil, survivor takes all. Civilians were like little ants crushed under giant feet. Building crumbled police and firefighters shepherded civilians and tried to stay out of the way of Hunters and Hells Minions.

Mom and Dad and the Grandparents had almost been defeated but then Michael, Raphael, Naomi, Cane, and their Brothers and Sisters and Children in the League of Evil came to the forefront battling Hell for ownership of the city, and the honor of the defeat of the Winchesters, Campbells and the League of Hunters.  
Naomi pummeled her rivals crowing with victory from the skies. The Dark Angels came from the sky zeroing in on Hells Minions. Alistair and Azazel were as much her enemies as the League of Hunters were. She hated her rivals and enemies equally. Well, she hated Dean a lot more than the rest of them because he was trying to take her son from her and turn him into a good guy which she would die before allowing. 

Castiel was her son. Castiel had a future. He was strong and gifted. Castiel could eventually take over the world if he would just follow in the path she had created for him.

When the tide of the battle seemed to be turning towards Naomi’s victory Castiel bungled into the skirmish putting a wrench in Naomi’s triumph.  
Dean had almost been burned alive. Mary Winchester had barely escaped her own fate but for the strength of her father and husband against Azazel. Dean had been toast, Alistair had been torturing him inside a circle of hellish fire when Castiel came swooping down, big canning jar, a mason jar or what have you, of honey in his arms, with a weird little organic honey logo on it “Naked Bees” or some such thing. 

Probably Castiel had been making a delivery for his “super-secret” online side business (note the sarcasm, Castiel couldn’t lie worth a crap, and he sure couldn’t keep a secret to save anyone’s life let alone his own, poor bastard) when his family called him into the fray, all hands on deck sort of thing for this frackus.  
The jar of honey bashed into Alistair’s head. Castiel’s power shone brightly as he awakened fully to his wrath. No one was going to hurt Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was his friend. No matter what Castiel’s Mother said. Castiel was not going to let Dean die.

Castiel was all grace and power as he flew at Alistair blade ablaze with holy wrath and blue fire. Castiel had swooped in like a giant eagle or hawk, some massive glowing bird of prey Angel blade and speed blurring nearly invisible with the wrath of the gods on his side. Castiel seemed to be glowing with holy fury, that kind of wrath was something only the gods should have been able to wage on the sinful not some sweet little angel dude.

Cas really could be very BAMF when he was in a mood. Cas did have a temper but it was so rarely engaged but watch out when it was. It was really something to see.

Those wings of Castiel are all puffed out in a hugely aggressive display of massive fierce beauty. Glistening blue black feathers like that of a sleek raven or a rumpled crow. He ripped Dean out from Alistair’s clutches, winging Dean to safety. Then Castiel returned to the hellish circle and kicked Alistair’s ass from one side of the city to the next.

Don’t piss off the Nerd Angel, man, he will so smite your ass! Had become a bit of a mantra for Dean as well as a source for very wild and kinky dreams. Cas was really something. 

Cas was awesome. 

The honey was really awesome to, Castiel had left a few jars behind by accident at the end of the frackus and Dean and Mary had enjoyed the superior quality all organic all natural honey. They continued to do business with Cas via online and post box so that their home didn’t become compromised.

But Castiel had saved Dean, even marked Dean’s shoulder as if in answer to that wonderful dream Dean had experienced only a couple weeks ago.

Now they were profoundly bound to one another. Castiel told him in such a reverent whisper of deep gravel. Dean couldn’t help but shiver. Castiel returned Dean’s love.

He could feel Castiel’s goodness, no matter what Grampa Campbell said about Cas, the goodness in Cas was like a huge beacon of light inside that lithe too tiny for his power body and those massive rock-n-roll wings. Wings that could make Dean ache in ways he could never have imagined before meeting the awkward angel.

Dean wished Castiel would just give up trying to do evil. The guy was so innocent and child-like, though much older than Dean and Sam, Castiel somehow came across as younger and totally naïve in a very disconcerting way. Naomi really had done a disservice to her youngest child by keeping him locked away from the outside world up until a year or two ago, when he first made his debut. 

Dean would never forget that day. It was also a day that changed Castiel. Castiel would no longer do his mother’s bidding when it came to Dean.

The Families will have to accept their love eventually.

 

= = = = = = = = = = ==

= = = = = = = = = = ==

 

Chapter 11: Business as Usual

Family Dinner was as usual an awkward affair with brotherly rivalry each vying for their mother’s approval.

Castiel was still hiding his ineptness from his family or rather from Naomi who was still living in denial land about her youngest son. The rest of the family knew Castiel was a faker. They didn’t like that he was the favored son and there wasn’t a single evil bone in his entire Dark Angel Body.

Naomi knew that Castiel was still feeling the sting of failure. The Hunters had once again come on top and foiled her plans for dominion once more. Azazel’s joint Hell Minions and Alistair’s Perdition crews had forced Naomi’s hand before she was truly ready to put her plans into action. She would never forgive them.   
Meg had double crossed Hell and Perdition her true allegiance to Lucifer and the Dark Angels, well her love for Castiel sealed her allegiance to Naomi’s family.  
Naomi just wished Castiel would return such feelings and devotion to the little demon girl. But Dean had cast his spell on her son. It was a fight she was well aware that she was losing. 

Love was a difficult and wily thing.

“Castiel darling, I can’t help but notice the new buttons that have begun to accompany your new jars of honey. Are they something very special?” 

Castiel really hated disappointing his mother. He loved her. 

“Um, yes Mother.” Castiel replied nodding his head vigorously taking a giant bite out of his burger.

Cain sighed. He knew where this was going. “Castiel’s Honey business is cornering the market and making a fortune. The buttons come free with each jar as a thank you and further marketing insurance for furthering his consumer base.”

Castiel nodded and then added. “They’re mind control devices.” 

They were in a way. Like propaganda it was being used as an advertisement to make sure people purchased and consumed a businesses’ products. Though in Castiel’s case, his buttons really were thank you gifts. Not necessarily a device for propaganda or advertisement. But what Naomi didn’t know wouldn’t get Castiel punished besides lying was evil. As Naomi would say, “little steps. Little steps to pave the way to great evilness.”

“What do they do?” asked Naomi intrigued.

“They guarantee consumer loyalty. They will buy my honey only.”

“Excellent,” praised Naomi. “I couldn’t be more proud.” 

She smiled eyes bright with pride and dished Castiel up another burger while the other siblings at the table groaned, grumbled and scowled at the favorite son.   
“You all could learn a thing or two from Castiel’s perseverance and success. Now if Castiel would just take that extra little step.”

Castiel bowed his head hiding from his mother’s eyes. He knew what she wanted from him but he feared he could never be what she wanted of him and he didn’t have the bravery to tell her. Not like Jimmy had. Jimmy had been brave. Jimmy had left the family to seek his own way and his own happiness rather than living his life for Naomi’s goals.

Castiel didn’t know how to be independent. Naomi had made sure of that. However Castiel was going to try for Dean, for his and Dean’s happiness. 

 

= = = = = = = = = = ==

= = = = = = = = = = ==

 

Chapter 12: Finale

 

They were headed for two stores in particular today. One a secret hole in the wall hidden store for adults only and the other store was for a certain relative’s birthday. 

Dean couldn’t help smiling as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend around the mall. Castiel was dressed in his usual wrinkled suit and trench-coat, hair as messy as his suit, wide blue eyes gazing around the mall at all the shiny little booths and stores with all of their interesting retail items. Castiel was like a magpie or a ruffled crow searching for treasures as every glinting bauble caught his eyes and ignited his interest and curiosity.

Dean was content, even happy, watching Castiel touch things then discard them as being not quite right. They were on a hunt for a special gift for Cain. Though, Cain didn’t exactly celebrate his birthday that didn’t keep Castiel from gifting his favorite grandfather a special little something every year at this time.

Dean watched Castiel over joyed that at last they were together. Castiel had finally overcome Naomi’s power over him enough that he was able to remember Dean and remember their as Castiel called it “profound bond”. Dean couldn’t be happier. They had not spent a single moment apart since the incident several weeks ago.

Things seemed to finally be going their way.

They had both moved out of their families’ homes and into their own small two bedroom cottage surrounded by nature the way Castiel needed it. It was a large park and was visited by many people usually in the summer time but for the rest of the year it was a peaceful place and a place where Dean and Castiel could enjoy just being with one another.

Neither family had been very happy about their children moving out and shacking up together though Naomi as predicted was in some sort of denial land about the whole thing. Castiel even pretended to go along with the charade with fake updates and reports on his mission of infiltration. 

The Campbells were suspicious as usual and wouldn’t trust Castiel while the Winchesters were of two minds on the subjects. As for the rest of the Hunters they could care less. Dean was happy. Castiel was happy. It seemed like there would be one less enemy around to make their lives difficult. It was all good. That’s what really counted in the good guys’ manual. 

Happiness.

True Love.

 

The End

 

= = = = = = = = = = ==

= = = = = = = = = = ==

 

Author Note: I know this final chapter was short. I ran out of time. But I do have a couple of scenes being written that I will post as kind of a companion piece at a later time.

Thank you for reading and I hope you had fun.  
Sincerely,  
Jazzy


	6. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART by Kamicon

   

Art by Kamicon and PDF will be by marplejuice

isn't it adorable?

also there is a special PDF in the Works so keep an eye out for it on my LJ.

 

 

 


End file.
